Cristal de novembre
by Lyra Morgana
Summary: Un soir de novembre, un étau autour du coeur il erra dans les rues. Un café. Une serveuse. Un thé chaud. Un sourire aussi... Et ses yeux bruns étaient comme de velours… Il s'y perdit, deux perles de bienveillance, deux sourires en reflets. UA
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Je suis un peu émue, c'est la première fois que j'écris et publie une histoire reprenant les personnages de Naruto et c'est par ce fandom que j'ai découvert les petits trésors cachés de la fanfiction. Il y a cinq ans déjà, ça commence à remonter... j'ai recommencé à regarder des bouts de l'anime il y a quelques jours et une petite histoire m'est venue comme ça. J'ai toujours aimé le personnage de Neji! Alors nous y voilà!_

 _Cette histoire est initialement un OS, je ne m'interdis pas de la continuer, je verrai bien, en tout cas ce texte est sensé se suffire à lui-même!_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien comme en mal!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer_ _: les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en rien, je ne vais que m'amuser avec comme un décrocherait un masque de carnaval du mur avant de le remettre en place!_

* * *

Il pleuvait. Ou peut-être neigeait-il. Ses yeux fixait vaguement le ciel de novembre si gris. Il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid. Et il comptait les secondes. Une à une alors que la gouttière perlait au dehors.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Il frissonnait du plus profond de lui-même. Et du plus profond de lui-même il hurlait. Il hurlait en silence, entendait vaguement le bruit de la maison, conscient que personne ne chercherait à prendre de ses nouvelles. Personne. Il était seul. Comme toujours. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour de novembre il se surprenait à désirer qu'on se souvienne de lui. Être invisible lui avait toujours convenu, et même plu. Au moins les quelques personnes qui l'appelaient avaient-elles une véritable valeur à ses yeux. Mais soudain ce n'était pas de ses amis qu'il avait envie. Il avait mis son téléphone en veilleuse et sans doute verrait-il plusieurs messages en le rallumant, mais non, il ne voulait pas d'eux.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Il ne désirait qu'une présence à ses côtés, des bras autour de lui, un murmure à l'oreille. Un visage anonyme, un silence libérateur. Libérateur car ils seraient deux à le porter. Mais là, tout de suite il se sentait étouffer. Sa chambre trop blanche, le ciel si gris. Et le silence. Encore le silence brisé uniquement par le son de la pluie.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc

Il se redressa brusquement du matelas sur lequel il était allongé, sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Aujourd'hui si. Comme tous les ans. Aujourd'hui toutes ses fêlures se rouvraient en même temps, le vent s'engouffrait en lui et le bouleversait de l'intérieur. Il faisait froid. Et tous les pulls et manteaux du monde n'y aurait rien fait. Alors son étourdissement passé, il se mit sur ses jambes, sortit de la maison comme il savait le faire : sans que personne ne le remarque.

X X X

La rue avait le même goût que sa chambre, le même parfum de cendre. Et les nuages se confondaient à la buée qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, aux volutes de tabac que certains passants rejetaient, aux pots d'échappement. Se noyer dans l'air. Se noyer dans l'eau. L'eau qui couvrait son visage. Finalement il pleuvait donc. Il n'avait pas de parapluie, il était sorti avec son vieux pull blanc qui virait au gris.

Et dans toute cette blancheur il regarda autour de lui, hagard, bousculé par les passants. Une enseigne. Un café. Il faisait froid. Il faisait gris. Et l'enseigne rouge vif indiquait _Le Feu Follet_. Alors il entra. Simplement. Il tendit ses mains vers la poignée. Son regard s'arrêta de la pendule. Dix-huit heure. Déjà ? Cela faisait-il donc tant de temps qu'il errait dans la nébuleuse de ses pensées ?

Les couleurs de l'intérieur, vives et chaleureuse, l'agressèrent, il frotta ses yeux épuisés. Une chaise vide au bar, il s'y laissa tomber avant que ses jambes ne le trahissent.

Le bruit autour du café. Tant de bruit. Les cliquetis, l'eau qui coule, les cris pour prévenir en cuisine, les murmures. Tous ces sons, comme les couleurs, lui donnèrent la nausée, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la réprimer, et il songea qu'il devait être tombé bien bas pour ne même pas tenter de garder contenance comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

Un claquement sur le comptoir. Une tasse fumante devant lui.

Il releva la tête sans comprendre. La serveuse de l'autre côté du bar le fixait avec un doux sourire.

 **\- Un petit thé à la menthe pour vous, c'est moi qui vous l'offre !**

L'instant d'après elle était repartie servir un client de l'autre côté du bar. Et il demeura pétrifié, sa nausée envolée de surprise. Il tendit les mains vers la tasse, se maudit de les voir trembler. Mais l'eau qui lui brûla le fond de la gorge lui fit du bien, la fraîcheur de la menthe lui monta au visage comme un rougissement. Il expira lourdement, le corps encore engourdi. Goutte à goutte, l'eau ne coulait plus en vain, elle le réchauffait, lui donnant un peu de chaleur.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour savourer le breuvage. Une nappe de brouillard l'entourait encore mais les couleurs ne l'agressaient plus autant. Le bruit un peu moins. Le thé terminé, une vague nausée le reprit mais bien moins violente qu'avant. Il respira encore profondément, jeta un œil à la pendule. Il lui restait peu de temps pour y aller… Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas aujourd'hui. Les autres jours de l'année n'avaient jamais posé problème mais ce jour de novembre lui ôtait cette force qu'il portait en lui.

Il avait vingt-deux ans.

Et depuis quinze ans, jamais il n'avait eu la force de dépasser ce jour. Une pierre sur laquelle on trébuche, toujours la même. La même pierre qui rouvre inlassablement les même plaies. Une pierre qu'on oublie, jamais il ne pensait à ce qu'il était au cours de cette journ, ée, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus de lui.

Il détacha ses yeux de la pendule, c'était inutile, il ne s'y rendrait pas, capitula-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur le bas. Il faisait sombre derrière ses mains. Ses yeux ouverts discernaient certaines couleurs, certaines lumières rosées. Lumière couleur chair. La chair comme lumière et lui-même en palette de couleur…

 **\- Vous voudrez autre chose, Monsieur ?**

Il releva la tête, la même serveuse lui faisait face et le fixait d'un air intrigué. Cette fois il prit la peine de la regarder. Ses yeux bruns étaient comme de velour… En fait il ne prit la peine que de regarder ses yeux et s'y perdit, deux perles de bienveillance, deux sourires en reflets. Quelques ailes poussèrent à son cœur et desserrèrent sa gorge nouées, sa voix pu alors s'élever.

 **\- La même chose s'il vous plaît** , murmura-t-il.

 **\- Celui-ci je ne pourrai pas vous l'offrir** , plaisanta-t-elle en se saissant d'une tasse. Mon patron ne serait pas vraiment contente.

 **\- Cela j'en fais mon affaire** , répondit-il sur le même ton.

Des ailes étaient-elles poussées aussi au coin de ses lèvres ? Il sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage.

 **\- Alors je vous laisse gérer cette affaire** , sourit-elle en déposant le thé fumant devant lui **. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'un peu de miel vous fera du bien, cela on ne pourra pas me le repprocher !**

Il la laissa faire. Elle était vive comme un oiseau et ses doigts virevoltèrent en déversant le précieux nectar, l'or des fleurs se mêla à l'infusion de menthe.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-il encore lorsqu'elle lui tendit la tasse.

 **\- Mon petit doigt me dit aussi que vous ne devriez pas rester seul.**

Il eut un mouvement de recul qui la fit rire aux éclats.

 **\- Non ! Je ne parle pas de moi !** s'esclaffa-t-elle. **Mais je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure, sincèrement en vous voyant entrer j'ai cru que vous allier vous écrouler sur le pavé. Mais vous n'êtes pas malade me semble-t-il. Ou pas physiquement. Ne restez pas seul. Appelez votre famille, ou vos amis. Allez voir quelqu'un. N'importe qui qui ne soit pas moi…**

 **\- Non** , souffla-t-il encore.

Il la fixait avec une soudain fascination. Une étrange chaleur l'envahissait. Soudain il n'avait plus froid, soudain il respirait. Et surtout il avait soudain oublié quel jour de novembre ils étaient. Elle le fixa d'un air surpris, il passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

 **\- Demain j'irai. Mais pour l'instant je… je ne veux pas les voir… Pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pourtant il me semble que c'est** ** _justement aujourd'hui_** **qu'il ne faut pas que vous soyiez seul.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas seul** , sourit-il. **Dans un café on n'est jamais seul.**

Elle se redressa avec une moue dubitative. Mais il ne lui demandait pas de comprendre. Il ne l'avait demandé à personne, jamais. Et pour clore la discussion, il plongea son nez dans sa tasse, elle se détourna.

Les secondes recommencèrent à s'égraîner.

Cling-Cling.

Paf. Boum.

Ha ha ha.

Dring-Dring.

Pssss.

Gloups.

Plouf.

Il se laissa bercer. Des instants sans rêves. Des instants vides, sans doute les oublierait-il, car ils n'avaient rien de particulier, rien de marquant. Il ne les retiendrait pas, bien sûr que non. Mais jamais cette journée ne lui avait semblé si légère. Les aiguilles de l'horloge filèrent simplement.

La serveuse semblait gênée à chaque fois qu'elle revenait vers lui, régulièrement, et soulagée lorsqu'il lui demandait une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il finit par comprendre. C'était ce qu'il commandait qu'elle redoutait.

 **\- Je ne commanderai que du thé** , lui dit-il au bout de plusieurs heures. **Les heures peuvent s'écouler mais… je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.**

Elle rougit, sans doute gênée d'avoir été si transparente. Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer.

Alors lorsque dix heures s'affichèrent à la pendule, il la vit revenir, mais cette fois-ci elle avait un manteau sur les épaules, un joli manteau prune orné d'arabesques écarlates. Un casque de moto pendait à son coude, cette fois elle avait contourné le bar.

 **\- Mon service est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ramène.**

Ce n'était pas une question, et il n'avait pas envie de refuser, il régla lsa note au remplaçant de la jeune femme et se leva. Un nouveau vertige l'envahit, ce malaise ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'était que latente. Il porta la main à sa tempe, il avait tenu toute la journée, celle-ci était presque fini, cela faisait des heures qu'il se sentait enfin flotter, il ne voulait tomber, pas maintenant…

La main de la serveuse sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

 **\- Eh bien !** sourit-elle. **Ivre au thé ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois cela. Heureusement que je vous ramène. Venez** , ajouta-t-elle en posant son autre main sur son avant-bras. **Mon scooter n'est pas loin.**

Il la suivit, soudain redevenu un automate. Et comme les couleurs l'avaient agressé, la pluie et les couleurs ternes lui sautèrent à la gorge, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas suffoquer, se raccrocha à la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit le second casque qu'elle rangeait sous son siège, lui demanda son adresse alors qu'ils enfourchaient tous deux le véhicule.

 **\- Passe tes bras autour de ma taille et accroche-toi. Fatigué comme tu es, tu risquerais de tomber.**

Il s'exécuta sans relever le soudain tutoiement, il sentit la pluie leur taillader les joues. Le vent qui s'éfouffrait dans les plis de leur vêtements, il se sentait grisé de cette sensation, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et s'il tremblait dans son dos, ce fut autant de froid que d'excitation. Elle dut le remarquer car elle se tourna vers lui au feu rouge.

 **\- Pour aller chez toi il y a deux chemin, un qui prend cinq minutes et un qui traverse un bois si l'on fait une boucle. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Elle souriait, visiblement amusée, il répondit en resserrant ses bras sur sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie en provoquant une embardée de son véhicule. Quelque chose se forma en lui, quelque chose qui monta encore en lui. Une bouffée de quelque chose, un nuage, une nuée, un tourbillon. Une tempête. Et il mit un temps à réaliser que cette explosion, _c'était son rire_. Un fou rire qui lui dévorait le ventre. Un rire fou qui faisait éclater les bulles d'angoisse qui avaient pourri en lui tout le long du jour.

Il riait d'un rire proche des sanglots mais les larmes de tristesse n'avaient jamais été aussi loin. Et inconsciemment il rafermit sa prise qui avait commencé à se défaire sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il riait, le cœur plein de vent, enfin. Il se sentait un cœur de plume et non plus un cœur de plomb.

Le temps vola trop vite, il reconnut la demeure familiale alors que le scooter ralentissait. La jeune femme éteignit le moteur avant de se tourner vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- On dirait bien que ça t'a plu ! Tu as déjà meilleure mine, ça fait plaisir à voir !**

 **\- Merci,** murmura-t-il. **C'était merveilleux.**

 **\- Tu as un joli rire** , sourit-elle. **Ça valait la peine de t'emmener !**

Il la fixa tout en ôtant son casque, elle le remercia en le récupérant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que tu as fait.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser te morfondre au comptoir. Je… je me rends compte que je ne connais même pas ton nom…**

 **\- Neji,** articula-t-il avec une hésitation.

 **\- Tenten** , prononça-t-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra sans hésitation avant qu'elle ne remonte sur son véhicule. **À un de ces jours si tu veux me trouver. Sinon tu resteras Neji d'un jour de novembre !** le surnomma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître avec son scooter, le laissant seul sur le trottoir. Il la regarda disparaître dans la nuit, sans se départir de la légèreté de son corps. Après un temps, il fit volte-face et pénétra dans l'immense maison. Cette fois il ne tenta pas d'être invisible, il rentra simplement, ouvrit la porte, la referma. Il ne vit personne dans le vestibule, personne dans les escalier, ce n'est que sur le palier du premier étage qu'il la croisa.

 **\- Hinata,** la salua-t-il calmement.

 **\- Oh Neji** , sourit-elle. **Je me demandais où tu avais pu passer.**

 **\- Ailleurs** , dit-il simplement.

 **\- Tant mieux** , lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aussi timide que doux. **Prendre l'air semble t'avoir fait du bien.**

 **\- Laisse-moi** , grinça-t-il. **Inutile de me narguer.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Ça n'a aucune importance** , asséna-t-il en se détournant. **Laisse-moi.**

Le jour n'était pas fini, la nuit à peine avancée. Mais déjà il se voyait redevenir lui-même avant la disparition de la Lune. À sa fenêtre il leva les yeux vers l'astre noctune qui perçait entre deux nuages qui se refléta dans ses iris. Sphère d'argent, iris de perle. Dans la nuit il se sentait briller. Boule de cristal et fleur bleutée. Il aimait la fixer. Elle l'appaisait. Elle achevait de l'appaiser, comme chaque année.

* * *

 _Je laisse une porte ouverte, pour garder une part de rêve ou pour continuer plus tard, qui sait?_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu! À bientôt!_


	2. Deux danseurs

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Eh bien j'ai finalement eu envie continuer cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore où ça me mènera, j'imagine que cette histoire comptera quelques chapitres._

 _Dans celui-ci apparaìt celui qui est pour moi le pendant indispensable de Neji: ce cher Lee!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser!_

* * *

Le café du matin lui brûla la gorge.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'il arriva à l'école de danse où il était professeur. Celle-ci n'ouvrait que l'après-midi mais il avait toujours pris l'habitude d'arriver tôt afin de profiter de la salle qu'il savait alors vide. Le local était petit, tout petit. Il avait monté ce projet avec son meilleur ami après un ans dans une compagnie où ils ne se plaisaient pas. À force de paroles lancées en l'air, il avait une fois fixé son ami dans les yeux. _Et si on tentait ?_ Il avait toujours aimé le regard des enfants qui apprennent à danser.

Oh… pas au début. Lui-même en commençant détestait ses camarades. Il n'y avait que ce gamin de son âge, aussi extraverti qu'il était taciturne, aussi souriant qu'il était renfermé. Neji avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui, un peu plus de souplesse, une once de grâce, un soupçon de légèreté. Alors un jour, le jeune garçon s'était approché de lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres mais une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

 **\- Je m'appelle Lee** , s'était-il présenté. **Je t'ai vu danser, je t'ai vu faire. Accepterais-tu de m'aider à progresser ?**

Il avait refusé. Non pas qu'il refusât de l'aider, mais Lee le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il était revenu à la charge, d'abord frontalement, puis, face au silence de l'autre il avait changé de stratégie et s'était mis à se mettre systématiquement à côté de lui pendant le cours. Et Neji, d'abord perplexe, puis amusé, l'avait laissé faire. Il n'avait pas aidé Lee, jamais explicitement. Mais celui-ci l'observait. Et il avait vu comment Neji se positionnait face au miroir, légèrement tourné sur le côté, c'était le meilleur angle pour l'observer. Et une soudaine lenteur dans certains gestes. Et une répétition de ce geste lorsqu'il voyait Lee commettre une erreur. Il le répétait sans un regard, encore et encore, et Lee l'imitait. Si bien que le professeur le vit progresser à une vitesse encore plus folle. Pas un remerciement de l'un, pas une remarque de l'autre. Mais quelques chose s'était tissé

Ils avaient treize ans. À la fin de l'année, le professeur les avait tous deux fait passer dans le cours supérieur, dans le cours de Gai Maito. Il les avait pris tous deux sous son aile, mais Neji était sauvage, alors le professeur l'avait laissé tranquille, et avait témoigné toute son affection à Lee qui avait poursuivit son entraînement avec acharnement, les yeux fixés désormais sur deux modèles.

C'était vers quinze ans que Lee était revenu vers lui. Ils se changeaient tous deux dans le vestiaire, en silence comme d'ordinaire. Neji avait les yeux baissés, les yeux vagues. Comme souvent… Il ne décocherait pas un mot de tout le cours avec ces yeux-ci. Pourtant Lee s'était posté face à lui.

 **\- Il y a plusieurs années je t'avais demandé de m'aider. Tu avais refusé Neji, pourtant tu l'as fait. Et ça fait des années qu'on se connait maintenant. Tu crois qu'on pourrait tenter de s'entendre ?**

Un regard de nacre vers lui.

 **\- Tu ne sais rien de moi Lee.**

Mais il avait répondu. Et Lee savait qu'il avait gagné, car lui arracher un mot ces jours-là était d'ordinaire impossible.

 **\- Apprends-moi alors. Je t'ai vu danser Neji. En dansant on est à la fois nu et caparaçonné.**

 **\- S'il te plaît Lee, va répéter ailleurs les leçons du prof…,** murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

 **\- Ce n'est pas aux autres que j'ai envie de les donner. Neji, on se connait sans se connaître, et je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre.**

Le jeune homme avait fermé ses paupières, Lee n'avait pas cillé. Et il y avait un monstre de souffrance au fond de ses yeux de pluie lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

 **\- Lee…,** et la voix était soudain bien moins ferme. **S'il te plaìt… Pas aujourd'hui… Reviens… reviens demain… Demain j'aurai les idées claires.**

C'était un jour de novembre.

X X X

Lee était revenu le lendemain, et l'autre avait accepté. Tout s'était alors enchaîné. Chacun avait vite connu la vie de l'autre. Ils avaient intégré ensemble une compagnie de danse de ballet contemporain, puis chacun préférant la présence de l'autre s'était lancé dans ce projet d'école. Transmettre et voler. Car le matin, lorsque le local était fermé aux élèves, ils préparaient de nouvelles chorégraphies en duo, l'un portant l'autre, deux oiseaux, deux pierres, deux flammes, deux musiques des corps. Leur complicité était le troisième membre.

Ils avaient achevé de grandir ensemble, avaient appris ensemble ce qu'ils aimaient. Cette compagnie à laquelle ils avaient brièvement appartenu leur faisait danser des chorégraphies qui les atteignaient au plus profond de leur cœur et de leur corps, des danses qui les transportaient ailleurs et les métamorphosaient le temps d'un instant. Cependant les deux jeunes gens sentaient que quelque chose manquait. Car si la technique était brillante, la bienveillance manquait. Elle avait manqué à Lee, sans surprise. Mais au grand étonnement de celui-ci, Neji avait été de son avis. Puis il avait mieux regardé son ami. Non, le jeune Hyuga ne s'épanouissait pas dans cet univers et son esprit déjà instable se désagrégeait.

Lee en avait eu la confirmation six mois après leur intégration. Il rentrait un soir avec Neji, tous deux silencieux et exténués, vaguement éteints. Au moment de se séparer, il y avait eu une étrange lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et avant que Lee n'ait pu réagir, son ami avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Tendrement. Furieusement. Lee lui avait rendu son baiser, il y avait une douceur qui suintait de leur lèvres et réchauffait le corps de l'autre.

Puis il avait repoussé Neji, avec la même douceur, et celui-ci n'avait pas insisté. Ils s'étaient assis en silence sur un banc, le cœur battant.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Neji ?** avait fini par souffler Lee en s'armant de courage.

Les yeux d'opales du jeune homme l'avait fixé d'un air incertain.

 **\- Pas comme ça** , avait-il murmuré. **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

 **\- Un désir** , avait souri son ami.

 **\- Oui… Tu es là depuis des années, Lee.**

Il n'avait pas ajouté, par pudeur, ce que l'autre savait déjà. Qu'il était sa bulle d'oxygène dans ce monde gris, qu'il aurait pu décider de partir il y a longtemps, qu'il aurait pu se lasser de cette présence malsaine qui était la sienne.

En revanche les mots qu'il ajouta glacèrent son ami.

 **\- Mais… je crois que j'en avais besoin… Un élan de tendresse, et il n'y avait que toi. Tu sais, je danse à la folie mais il manque quelque chose qu'on avait lorsque l'on était encore à l'école. Et ici** , souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, **j'ai senti soudain un vide crier en même temps qu'un désir se réveiller, j'ai pensé le combler en… en t'embrassant…**

 **\- Et l'as-tu comblé ?** demanda doucement son ami sans sembler s'emporter le moins du monde.

 **\- Ça m'a fait du bien… Mais je sais que je ne t'aime pas et…**

 **\- Ça tombe bien ! Moi non-plus**! avait déclaré Lee en éclatant d'un rire sonore, bientôt rejoin par Neji dans cette élan d'hilarité libératrice.

Le silence était revenu, il avait une étincelle étrange dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme qui s'était soudain de nouveau penché sur son ami pour lui voler un baiser. Il n'y avait pas de passion entre eux, rien qu'une complicité brûlante et une profonde estime envers l'autre qui justement les empêchait de se laisser aller à plus de fureur. Les joues de Neji étaient douces sous les doigts de Lee lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

 **\- On tiendra jusqu'à ce que le projet aboutisse. Dans deux mois la compagnie passera à autre chose et nous aussi. Deux mois chez ces fous, deux mois à nous offrir cette tendresse qui adoucit l'atmosphère. Dans deux mois et sans amour pour l'autre on arrêtera et on fondera notre école, Neji. Ne lâche pas prise, je sais que tu craques doucement… mais reste avec moi !**

Deux mois à se soutenir l'un et l'autre, à danser avec d'autres personnes que l'autre. Une expérience enrichissante, ils en étaient arrivé à bout, avaient pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre, malheureusement il n'y eut qu'une meilleure technique à en tirer et pas un seul trésor humain. Cette richesse, ils l'avaient découvert en eux.

Comme promis, leur liaison n'avait duré que deux mois, aucun amour n'était né de leurs baisers ni de leurs étreintes, leur amitié n'en fut que renforcée. Lee n'avait pas fait cela pour son ami, il l'avait fait pour eux tout simplement. Il les avait sauvé tous les deux. Et c'était resté leur secret à tous deux, ils avaient ensuite monté leur projet ensemble sans plus en en parler, sans ce sentir gêné de cet épisode. Parfois l'un d'eux y repensait en lui-même, il songeait à la saveur de ces baisers.

Neji n'en avait pas connu d'autres. Lee ne les oublierai jamais. Les premiers de l'un et les plus précieux de l'autre, cela leur suffisait.

X X X

Lee était le seul à connaître le sens de ce jour de novembre. Chaque année il insistait pour ne pas le laisser seul. Chaque année, la semaine précédant ce jour était ponctuée de tensions, de disputes, l'un fou d'inquiétude et l'autre sauvage. Il finissait toujours par abdiquer, retrouvait son ami le lendemain, les traits tirés, le visage pâle et marqué de cernes violacés.

Ce jour ne fit pas exception. Lee arrive quelques minutes après Neji, trouva celui-ci occupé à s'échauffer. Il se joignit à lui sans un mot. Puis ils commencèrent à s'entraîner, éhcnageant uniquement sur les mouvements, sans plus discuter. La chorégraphie prenait corps dans le miroir, une sorte de fièvre semblait monter dans la pièce, ils ne la repoussèrent pas. Et lorsqu'ils s'interormpirent au bout de plusieurs heures, hors d'haleine, Lee vit dans les yeux de son ami que quelque chose avait changé. Le jeune homme retourna alors se changer avant les cours de l'après-midi, Lee le rejoignit dans le vestiaire.

 **\- Je ne les supporte plus** , murmura soudain Neji sans lever les yeux.

Lee soupira silencieusement. C'était une constante chez Neji depuis leurs dix-neuf ans. Il avait toujours vécu en étranger dans sa famille, ou plutôt dans la famille de son père qui avait recueilli l'orphelin. Devenu adulte il avait senti pousser en lui le désir de partir, de tout quitter, un sac sur son dos. Il s'en était ouvert à son ami un soir alors qu'ils quittaient leur répétition.

 ** _\- Je ne veux pas rentrer._**

 _Ils étaient tous deux dans la nuit, de la buée s'échappant de leurs lèvres, illuminée par les réverbères. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et Lee n'avait senti aucune plaisanterie germer dans son esprit._

 ** _\- Je ne veux pas les revoir Lee. Eux et leur mépris, leur regard sur moi, leur froideur. Je suis le fils de… de…_**

 _Il avait manqué d'air mais son ami n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, parce que Neji se serait définitivement refermé, or c'était la première fois que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir spontanément._

 ** _\- Mon père n'est plus là pour affronter leur mépris et ils lui reprochent d'avoir fui, alors c'est moi qu'ils haïssent. Je danse, ils m'ont mis au cours de danse quand mon père est parti, ils espéraient « me faire pédé », comme ils aiment dire, pour eux c'aurait été l'infamie suprême ! Me briser socialement… Mais ils vivent dans un autre monde, dans un monde de cliché. J'aurais pu aimer les hommes, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas… Je n'aime personne Lee. Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je n'ai qu'une chose aujourd'hui pour respirer, c'est la danse, c'est voler avec toi, c'est te porter, c'est me laisser porter par toi, c'est sentir ma raison m'abandonner et le mouvement m'ennivrer. C'est tout ce qui peut me rendre heureux aujourd'hui… Et ils le savent ! Il savent que la danse c'est toute ma vie ! Alors ils essayent de me voler ce bonheur ! Ils lancent leurs remarques, leurs piques… certains ne se déguisent même pas. J'ai choisi la voie d'un raté, Lee… Comme mon père… J'étouffe sous ce toit !_**

 _C'était la première fois que l'autre danseur avait vu des larmes dans ses yeux. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras, longtemps, le temps que le jeune homme se calme. Puis il l'avait ramené chez lui, l'avait hébergé plusieurs jours. Neji avait repris des couleurs, son humeur habituelle lui était revenu, avec cette distance qui lui était propre et que Lee s'amusait à bousculer._

 _Cela avait duré quelques jours. Le paradis pour les deux amis, répétition au sein de la compagnie durant le jour, et leur complicité au rendez-vous le soir. La famille l'avait cherché. Ils avaient mis quelques temps mais ils étaient parvenus à leurs fins. Le patriarche s'était présenté chez Lee alors que Neji était absent, promesses et menaces à l'appui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas plié, n'en avait rien dit à son ami pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis les lettres avaient commencé à arriver. Menace concernant le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient, la compagnie dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, le théâtre où ils dansaient, la famille de Lee aussi._

 _C'était après réception de cette dernère lettre de menace que le danseur avait retrouvé son ami occupé à faire son sac comme si le temps lui était compté._

 ** _\- Ils le feront Lee ! Ils le feront comme ils l'ont fait pour mon père ! Et c'est hors de question._**

 _Et leur collocation avait pris fin malgré les arguments de Lee. Neji était demeuré comme un mur de glace dès que l'autre tentait d'aborder le sujet. Le jeune homme avait préféré abandonner, il verrait plus tard. Il avait appris depuis à viser les fenêtres et à s'en contenter._

 _Aussi le jeune Hyuga séjournait-il à interval régulier chez lui, le temps de quelques jours avant de revenir dans sa famille de lui-même._

 _De brèves éclaircies sous son ciel de plomb._

Mais c'était la première fois que Neji avait ce regard le lendemain du fatal anniversaire de novembre. D'ordinaire son mutisme perdurait quelques jours, Lee ne cherchait plus à se battre contre les moulins, il attendait. Et son ami après plusieurs jours le remerciait d'une voix grave. Cette année était différente.

 **\- Tu sais que ma porte t'es toujours ouverte Neji. Mais il y a autre chose.**

Le danseur avait achevé d'enfiler son T-shirt avant de répondre.

 **\- Je deviens mauvais** , souffla-t-il enfin.

Ses yeux de nacre plongés dans les deux perles d'ébènes de son ami décontenancé.

 **\- Je deviens amer et ça me rend mauvais. Dans cette famille il n'y a qu'une douceur… Tu las connais Lee, tu sais comment est Hinata… Et puisque le reste de notre famille se moque de la haine que j'ai pour eux, c'est sur elle que je la décharge.**

 **\- Je croyais que…**

 **\- J'essaye ! J'essaye de l'aimer comme mon cœur le voudrait. Une petite sœur… Mais j'ai la rage au cœur chaque soir en rentrant. Elle est là toujours, avec son sourire de sucre et son regard d'opale, un mot gentil aux lèvres. Et… et je me sens brûler à la haïr, je me sens un désir de destruction. Alors que Lee, il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir un bon cœur dans cette famille. Et je le brise chaque jour, une encoche avec ma hâche d'airin…**

Oui, Lee connaissait Hinata. Une jolie jeune fille avec un cœur chaud comme une boule de cotton et doux comme une bulle de miel. C'était à se demander comment des personnes aussi belles qu'elle et Neji avait pu naître dans cette famille, dans ce nid de migales. Deux éclairs de Lune dans cette forge du diable.

 **\- J'ai sans cesse un gout de cendre dans la bouche, dès que je cesse de danser, dès que les enfants repartent… Dès que je redeviens ce qu'ils veulent que je sois… Si je le pouvais je ne cesserai jamais de danser, je danserais comme une Willis jusqu'à en mourir ! Danser c'est comme poursuivre un oiseau…**

 **\- Et attaquer Hinata est comme poursuivre un oiseau** , acheva Lee.

 **\- Suivre les oiseaux… Dans cette maison cela devient un acte vénéneux… Et je me dis souvent Lee… Je me dis qu'un jour c'est à toi que je m'en prendrai. C'est un sang acide qui me brûle les veines, c'est de la bile qui me brûle le ventre…**

Une main sur son poing.

 **\- Neji, arrête.**

Le regard de Lee n'avait plus rien de doux. Il était au contraire cet homme farouchement déterminé qu'il était d'ordinaire.

 **\- Tu n'es pas mauvais Neji. Tu sais… Le carbone a deux formes très différentes et pourtant il s'agit du même élément, le diamand et le charbon sont aussi purs l'un que l'autre. L'un est clair et dur, l'autre est friable et noir. Hinata douce comme un diamand et toi fragment de charbon. Alors cesse de te malmener, tu tomberais en poussière.**

 **\- Et si je suis déjà en poussière ?**

Lee le relâcha, touché du doute qui l'habitait. Soudain il lui semblait en effet étreindre de la poussière, il lui semblait que son ami lui filait irrémédiablement entre les doigts, non plus par la froideur qu'il avait affectée pendant des années avant de lui faire confiance mais par le désespoir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Neji était un oiseau en cage qui depuis environ un an ressentait chaque jour un peu plus la brûlure des barreaux autour de lui, et son compagnon se mettait à craindre ses prochaines actions. Un peu de sable… Et une bulle de cristal.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien, en mal, ça prend trente secondes!_

 _À bientôt!_


	3. Oreste et Pylade

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Bon, j'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre mais le suivant devrait arriver la semaines prochaine (à moins que je ne me trouve à cours de cartouche je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine)._

 **Sir** : _Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire! Je suis très heureuse que cette historie te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera autant de ce chapitre (je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas celui que je préfère mais il est très important pour la suite). Relis, relis je t'en prie, ne te price pas! ;-) Et au plaisir de savoir ce que tu en penseras! :D À bientôt_

 _Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente semaine!_

 _ **IMPORTANT** : je fais dans ce chapitre allusions aux personnages de la mythologie grecque Oreste et Pylade. Il est important de connaître l'histoire au moins dans les grande lignes alors j'ai tenté de la résumer en fin de chapitre. Alors pas de panique, ne partez pas ! :D_

* * *

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentra, transi de froid, et les membres courbaturés d'avoir tant dansé, l'esprit léger au souvenir des progrès de ses élèves, il trouva encore Hinata dans la cuisine où il dînait en semaine depuis qu'il travaillait. Ou plutôt elle pénétra dans la pièce alors qu'il cuisinait. Instinctivement il se tendit lorsqu'il la vit approcher, son éternel douceur au bord des lèvres. Toujours il se demanderait comment elle pouvait encore daigner lui adresser la parole.

 **\- Ça sent bon, dis-moi !**

 **\- Hn…**

 **\- Tu as mis de la coriandre ?**

 **\- Hn. Il n'y en avait plus assez.**

 **\- J'en replanterai dans le potager alors !** déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Tu as mieux à faire** , grinça-t-il.

 **\- Oh ça ne prend que quelques secondes !**

Il ne répondit pas, gêné. Il savait qu'il ne restait plus de coriandre car il n'y avait que lui qui se servait de ces feuilles qu'il achetait parfois en botte. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait fait part de cette lacune ce soir, sans doute pour être désagréable avec elle… il fallait croire que sa stratégie avait échoué : sa cousine semblait se faire un plaisir de remédier à son manque.

Prendre de la boue et en faire de l'or.

C'était le pouvoir d'Hinata depuis toujours. Timide, maladroite et rougissante étant enfant, elle était déjà animée de ce désir de faire briller ce qui est terne et de réchauffer la glace. Il s'y refusait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, la jugeant manipulatrice et malintentionnée. En grandissant il avait dû reconnaître la pureté des intentions de la jeune femme, mais jamais il ne s'était senti le cœur d'entrer dans sa danse.

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla de sa nuit agitée, il trouva sur sa table de chevet un petit pot de terre dans lequel étaient plantés quelques brins. Il les reconnaissait : des pousses de coriandre.

X X X

Un coucours se préparait. Danser en duo, Lee et Neji n'avaient pas eu à se consulter pour se décider. Ils avaient deux vies de danseurs : une de professeurs et une de chorégraphes. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépends que la première leur était indispensable, la seconde n'avait jamais été un problème.

Alors lorsqu'ils se mirent à y réflécléchir, cherchant leur fil directeur, une image soudain s'imposa à Lee. Une image qu'il vivait.

Il tenait leur thème.

 **\- Je sais ce que nous allons faire** , annonça-t-il un matin alors qu'ils s'échauffaient tous les deux.

Les yeux de Neji étaient fermés mais il savait qu'il l'écoutait.

 **\- Une fuite. Il y a multitude de façons de l'exprimer mais gardons l'idée du corps fuyant, léger comme un esprit. Un corps fuyant et un poursuivant mais celui en souffrance n'est pas celui qui poursuit. Sans cesse glisser, sans cesse filer.**

 **\- Ce sera beau mais il n'y a rien de bien original là-dedans** , intervint la voix calme de Neji sans qu'il n'ait ouvert les yeux.

 **\- Le fuyart fuit parce que c'est dans sa nature** , poursuivit alors Lee. **Il pourrait être seul qu'il fuirait aussi. Il lui faudra par ses gestes recréer les démons qui l'assaillent. Et il prend son poursuivant pour l'un des démons, un de plus. La fin de l'histoire ne sera pas l'image de l'un rattrappant l'autre mais celle du poursuivant à ses côtés pour chasser avec lui ses tourmenteurs.**

 **\- La fuite et la folie c'est cela ?**

 **\- La fuite, la folie et l'amitié** , asséna Lee, ses yeux fixés sur Neji qui gardait ses paupières closes.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

 **\- Une représentation de Pylade et Oreste en quelques sortes. Oreste fou assailli des Furies fuyant tout ce qu'il aime pour ne blesser personne, fuyant même son ami Pylade, et Pylade qui le poursuit, Pylade qui le prend dans ses bras et porte le poids de son corps et celui de sa folie. Oreste la fuite. La présence imaginaire sa folie. Pylade l'amitié.**

 **\- Le triomphe de Pylade.**

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la voix du jeune homme, il semblait songeur, profondément absorbé dans ses pensées. Et le visage qu'il affichait, Lee le connaissait : c'était celui de Neji lorsqu'il imaginait la danse à venir, le eji créateur.

Ils achevèrent de s'échauffer en silence, le cœur de Lee lui battait dans les tempes. Et ils commencèrent. Improviser, lancer des mouvements dans le vide, des enchaînements qu'ils retenaient, comme des chimistes dans leur laboratoire mélangeant les solutions. Ils mélangèrent leurs idées, leurs corps s'emmêlèrent puis se fuirent.

 **\- Qu'en penses-tu ?** murmura Neji lorsqu'ils firent tous deux une pause, assis à même le sol, légèrement hors d'haleine.

 **\- Tu as une grace en toi qui te donne la légèreté que j'imaginais pour Oreste.**

 **\- Légèreté ? Je le pensais plutôt accablé.**

 **\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Oreste oscille entre la réalité et le rêve, entre la terre et l'aérien. Il fuit, il s'échappe du monde réel, comme une feuille au vent… Comme un oiseau. Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir ta simplicité, je peux t'égaler en mouvement, jamais en pureté.**

 **\- Dire cela ne te ressemble pas.**

 **\- Peu importe.**

 **\- Et n'envisages-tu aucune fureur dans la folie ?**

 **\- Pas dans la folie désespérée que j'imaginais. Mais** , ajouta Lee sans perdre son assurance. **Nous sommes deux ici et nous pouvons nous accorder si tu proposes encore autre chose.**

 **\- Non, pas cette fois** , répondit Neji d'une voix songeuse. **J'aime ton idée et les images que tu proposes. C'est juste que…**

 **\- Juste que quoi ?**

Les deux perles de pluies se posèrent sur Lee, incertaines.

 **\- D'ordinaire il y a un certain équilibre entre nous. Nous nous reposons l'un sur l'autre, nous marchons davantage en miroir qu'en poids contraire… Et cela me va. Un équilibre. Ici…**

 **\- Ici il te faudra t'en remettre à moi pour assurer cet équilibre** , acheva calmement Lee.

 **\- C'est cela.**

 **\- Et moi je devrai aussi m'en remettre à toi** , sourit le jeune homme.

 **\- Je te fais confiance Lee.**

Il n'y eut rien à ajouter. C'était la chose la plus intime que Neji lui ait jamais confiée.

X X X

Ce soir-là Lee ne rentra pas chez lui. Son ami Gaara fêtait ses vingt-trois ans, comme toujours l'ami de Neji avait demandé si celui-ci pouvait venir, comme toujours on avait accepté, comme toujours Neji avait refusé. Alors c'est avec un goût un peu amer sur la langue qu'il prit le chemin de chez Gaara. Celui-ci vivait avec son frère Kankuro, sa sœur de celle-ci qui avait cependant tendance à rejoindre un autre nid dernièrement.

Les connaissait cette famille depuis des années. Dans sa vie il y avait eu Neji, et il y avait eu Gaara avec Kankuro et Temari. Ils riaient encore de leur rencontre : Lee avant de faire de la danse s'était inscrit au karaté, lors d'un tournoi le jeune No Sabaku avait manqué de lui broyer la jambe, de là était née leur amitié. C'était ce qu'ils racontaient aux gens. C'était la vérité. Mais ce qu'ils ne disaient pas était que cette blessure avait dégouté Lee du karaté et que Gaara s'en était longtemps voulu. Désormais le premier avait trouvé sa voie dans la danse, alors sa culpabilité avait fini par disparaître mais cela avait pris du temps.

 **\- Je vois que tu viens seul** , lança Gaara en lui ouvrant la porte.

 **\- Tu t'en doutes…**

 **\- Les autres sont déjà arrivés, il ne manquait que toi, Ino et Sai, ils ne devraient pas tar…**

 **\- Bon anniversaire !** le coupa Lee en lui sautant au cou par surprise.

Gaara le repoussa, rouge de gêne mais le sourire de l'autre ne s'effaça pas.

 **\- C'était ton anniversaire, je pouvais pas résister ! Et encore, tu as de la chance que l'énergumène qui me sert d'ami, de partenaire et d'associé ait réussi par sa seule présence à me faire renoncer aux serpentins, chapeaux pointues et langue de crépon !**

 **\- Faudra que tu l'amènes un jour alors…** , lança Temari en les rejoignant pour le saluer. **Mon petit frère doit lui exprimer toute sa gratitude et moi toute mon admiration pour parvenir à te supporter !**

 **\- Bonjour Temari !** répondit joyeusement Lee. **Il n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est fête et les attroupements le mettent mal à l'aise, alors il préfère éviter.**

 **\- On attendra ton anniversaire alors ! Ou on se contentera d'aller comme toujours vous admirer sur scène !** répliqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. **C'est pour quand le prochain spectacle ?**

 **\- Dans deux mois. On y réfléchissait depuis un bout de temps, on s'y est sérieusement mis aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Et ça promet ?** interrogea Gaara, moqueur.

 **\- Pour une fois il me laisse les rênes, rien qu'à moi ! J'espère que ce sera aussi beau que ce que j'imagine mais c'est très bien parti !**

 **\- Une succession de mouvement sans queue ni tête ?** intervint Naruto avec sa tête de bêta en titre.

 **\- Non, une histoire.**

 **\- Quelle histoire ?**

 **\- Si je vous la raconte je ne pourrai pas avoir de retour fiables quand vous le verrez et je ne saurai pas si on s'y est bien pris. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que ça s'appelera** _ **Le triomphe de Pylade**_ **.**

 **\- Ah… l'autre excité est arrivé ?** marmonna une voix traînante et masculine. **À quand le défilé en tutu ?**

Temari soupira en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

 **\- Tu te souviendras de Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas Lee ?**

 **\- Comment l'oublier ! C'est le seul spectateur à ce jour qui a réussi à éveiller des envies de meutres chez Neji !** s'esclaffa le danseur.

 **\- J'y peux rien si c'était chiant Tem…**

 **\- Tu t'es mis à RONFLER dans la salle !** fulmina la jeune femme. **Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte !**

 **\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller. Je n'aime pas la danse – sans vouloir t'offenser Lee.**

 **\- Je ne me vexe pas , ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai un marché à te proposer Shikamaru.**

Une étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du dénommé Shikamaru, Lee savait qu'il aimait les jeux et les stratégies. Gaara lui avait expliqué que le compagnon de sa sœur était un surdoué passionné des échecs qui peinait à trouver des sources d'intérêt à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme disait d'ailleurs en riant qu'il était d'abord tombé amoureux du cerveau de Temari, ce qui convenait tout à fait à cette jeune femme quelque peu méfiante envers le romantisme.

 **\- Vois-tu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la danse. Jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Ne vas pas croire que tu peux me faire changer d'avis** , l'avertit l'autre en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

 **\- Ce que tu as vu de nous pouvait être ennuyeux, je suis d'accord.**

 **\- Mais enfin Lee tu ne peux pas dire ça !** s'emporta Gaara.

 **\- Neji et moi avons senti que quelque chose ne collait pas, et lorsque le ronflement a retenti nous en avons eu la confirmation** , poursuivit néanmoins le danseur. **Alors, certes, Neji en rentrant dans la loge était bouillant de rage. Cependant le lendemain il a admis lui-même, et moi aussi, que c'était ce que nous avions fait de plus mauvais depuis des années.**

 **\- C'est déjà bien que tu le réalises,** le railla Shikamaru.

 **\- Mais ce que nous préparons, on le fait avec nos tripes.**

 **\- Avec** _ **tes**_ **tripes,** le corrigea son interlocuteur. **J'ai cru comprendre que c'est toi le chorégraphe cette fois.**

 **\- Cette nuance ne regarde que nous** , répondit Lee d'une voix soudain plus froide. **Ce que tu verras sur scène sera quelque chose d'humain, gestes mécaniques ou non**.

 **\- Et quels sont les termes du marché ?** se rappela le jeune homme.

 **\- Si tu n'es pas touché, si tu t'ennuies autant que la dernière fois, je me chargerai personnellement de m'assurer que Temari ne te force plus à venir.**

 **\- Je ne le force pas !**

 **\- À d'autres !** s'esclaffa Kankuro.

 **\- Marché conclu** , déclara Sikamaru en s'allumant une cigarette. **Mais si tu gagnes, tu feras venir ton ami pour que je puisse** _ **personnellement**_ **m'excuser**.

Un stratège, songea Lee. Il avait deux mois pour convaincre Neji.

* * *

 _Voili voilou! N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire à l'occasion. C'est toujours utile et souvent plaisant!_

 _À bientôt_

 _P . S . **Oreste et Pylade** sont deux personnages de la mythologie grecque (qui compte parmi mes préférés mais ce n'est pas le sujet). Oreste est le fils d'Agamemnon qui part à la guerre de Troie alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Seulement pour partir il a dû offrir sa fille Iphigénie en sacrifice à Artémis, ce que sa femme Clytemnestre n'a pas accepté. Elle assassine donc son mari lorsque celui-ci revient de la guerre dix ans plus tard. Oreste, encore trop jeune et absent au moment des faits demeure caché chez le père de son cousin Pylade et achève de grandir à ses côtés. Il est de son devoir de venger son père... ce qui signifie qu'il doit tuer sa mère. Or le matricide est un crime puni des dieux ainsi, lorsqu'il se résout enfin à commettre son crime, il se trouve poursuivi par les Furies qui le rendent fou. Il parviendra finalement à être lavé de son crime après avoir été jugé mais tout le temps de sa démence Pylade reste à ses côtés, ignorant le danger qu'il représente et le deshonneur de suivre un maudit._

 _Voilà, c'était pour la petite histoire, j'ai essayer de faire simple et concis, parce que je pourrai passer des heures à raconter cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à vous renseigner si ça vous intéresse! Pylade en soi n'est pas un personnage très important mais Oreste n'est rien sans lui: ni meutrier donc ni maudit, ni personnage tragique. Alors ces deux-là sont pour moi la plus belle image de l'amitié dans la mythologie, j'ai eu envie de les superposer à Lee et Neji._

 _Je serais d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez! :D_


	4. La cage venait de s'ouvrir

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici ce nouveau chapitre, un autre pas de Neji vers Lee, un autre pas hors de novembre._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse vraiment, pour améliorer l'histoire! :)_

 _À bientôt! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Neji dansait sous les yeux de son ami, il s'abandonnait à ses directives, à ses gestes. L'idée était simple, il donnait le contrepied, lorsque Lee le poussait il s'appuyait sur lui, lorsqu'il le retenait, il s'enfuyait. Soudain il ne fut plus qu'un poids mort sur le sol. Un poids mort en mouvement qui repoussait encore les spectre, un poids qui repoussait Pylade. Tout en poursuivant leur danse, Lee admira la grace de ses mouvements. Ses bras étaient comme des ailes blessées, son corps roulait sans cesse plus loin de lui.

Son corps Oreste.

Ses bras sa folie.

Pylade l'amitié.

Il sentit justement Lee entamer le mouvement suivant. Lee le portait. Et lui, glissait sans cesse. C'était dans ces instants que leur complicité était la plus forte. Tout était calculé, tout était éprouvant pour leur corps et pourtant sans dissimuler leur dureté, leur fluidité faisait scintiller leurs mouvements.

La musique se tut alors que leurs membres achevaient de s'entremêler. Chacun portait un peu de l'autre. Chacun était en équilibre, aucun ne tremblait. Le corps de Neji se relâcha alors, il sourit.

 **\- C'est plaisant de danser sous ta direction** , murmura-t-il. **Je serai prêt à recommencer.**

 **\- Attends que l'on en ait fini avec ce projet, peut-être en auras-tu assez à la fin.**

 **\- J'en doute. Tes talents de chorégraphes te ressemblent.**

 **\- Te me fais rougir** , le railla Lee.

 **\- Tu ris mais tu sais que je le penses, ça me suffit** , sourit Neji en se détournant.

 **\- En tout cas mes amis viendront nous voir et nous faire part de leurs impressions.**

 **\- Même le dormeur ?** ironisa le jeune homme.

 **\- Surtout le dormeur.**

Neji pouffa tout en se changeant pour le cours des plus jeunes élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

 **\- Ça te dit de venir manger un morceau à la maison après les cours ?** s'enquit Lee.

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui. Mais demain sans problème.**

 **\- Tu vas le voir ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu y aller la dernière fois** , souffla le jeune homme.

Lee ne répondit pas.

La fenêtre.

Elle venait de s'ouvrir.

L'oiseau glissait un bec hors de sa cage, tout craintif.

Le danseur se sentit comme un enfant figé devant un chaton effrayé.

Neji ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Il ne regardait nulle part, ses yeux étaient ailleurs. Là commençait une autre danse, la seule véritable, celle qu'il avait voulu cristalliser dans leur chorégraphie. Jusqu'ici Neji avait fui, jusqu'ici il avait repoussé Lee avec douceur. Le laissait-il enfin approcher ?

 **\- Hinata porte sur ses épaules la culpabilité d'une famille et je porte le deuil pour eux. Mais la dernière fois… je n'ai pas pu y aller. Rien que d'y penser…**

Il secoua la tête, leva vers Lee des yeux d'enfants qui lui allèrent droit au cœur.

 **\- C'est le poids de ma vie. Je ne sais si j'arriverai un jour à m'en défaire. Je ne vis pas Lee. Je danse et rien de plus.**

 **\- Alors pars Neji.**

 **\- Pour aller où ?**

 **\- Loin d'eux.**

 **\- Et loin de toi ?** souffla le jeune homme.

 **\- Partout pourvu que tu trouves une douceur à ton cœur. À part la danse, n'y a-t-il rien de doux pour toi ?**

Neji demeura pensif, ses doigts frottant nerveusement ses lèvres.

 **\- J'ai trouvé des douceurs. Elles m'étaient douces car elles étaient comptées. Tes baisers, Lee, me rendaient vivants, ton corps contre le mien étaient une musique, lorsque je soupirai, c'était autant de plaisir que de soulagement.**

C'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de ces semaines volées. Et le jeune homme, dans sa douloureuse innocence, en parlait avec autant de pudeur que de candide sincérité.

 **\- Et il y a eu une fin, c'était bien ainsi. Jamais je n'ai désiré que tu me tiennes à nouveau dans tes bras dans cette façon, jamais plus je n'ai désiré sentir ta bouche sur mes lèvres et ton corps contre le mien.**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il eu depuis ?** murmura Lee en priant pour qu'il y en ai eu d'autres.

 **\- Il y a eu la coriandre d'Hinata, cette fraîcheur pour parfumer ma bouche, ce parfum acidulé pour parfumer mes mains.**

Sa main continuait de tapoter sa lèvre, il l'humait les yeux clos.

 **\- Et puis il y a un rêve que j'ai fait. Ou du moins il me semble que c'est un rêve.**

Il ouvrit les yeux, les planta dans les iris ébènes de son ami.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois là ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais voulu que personne ne me voit. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras.**

 **\- Neji…**

 **\- J'ai toujours eu ce désir encore plus brûlant que celui que j'ai pu éprouver pour toi,** poursuivit le jeune homme comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. **J'étais malade d'absence, malade de vide. D'ordinaire je n'ai jamais la force de sortir, de bouger. Cette fois comme dans un élan vital j'ai erré dans les rues. J'ai trouvé un café. Elle était la serveuse. J'ai passé la soirée à une table. Elle n'a rien dit. Mais elle a compris. Elle était juste là, de temps à autre, elle était un sourire et un regard. À la fin de son service elle m'a ramené sur son scooter, elle a fait un détour, je me sentais voler et léger. Elle m'a déposé. Elle est partie.**

Les yeux de Lee étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était produit de jour-là. Il avait compris dès que Neji avait ouvert la bouche un jour où il aurait dû rester mutique. C'était donc vrai. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce scénario, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami aurait admis une présence étrangère à ses côtés. Finalement c'était évident. Il était fier malgré la douleur qui l'habitait, cette douleur qui le submergeait une fois par an, le rendant incapable de parler, de danser, presque de bouger. Se montrer ainsi à Lee lui était inenvisageable.

Cette femme était différente. Elle était une inconnue, une passante d'un instant. Le jeune homme la remercia intérieurement d'avoir été aux côtés de son amie.

 **\- Tu y penses souvent ?** murmura-t-il finalement.

 **\- Oui** , avoua Neji avec la même innocence.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle m'a fait me sentir vivant autrement que par la danse, rien que par sa présence. Lorsque je suis entré dans le café… je… je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes… tout ce qui me retenait de me laisser m'évanouir était le dégout que je ressentais à l'idée que quelqu'un de ma famille vienne me chercher, et la honte à l'idée que ce soit Hinata qui vienne. Et** _ **elle**_ **était là, avec son thé à la menthe, la douceur dans ma gorge, la chaleur dans ma bouche comme un baiser, la saveur sucrée sur ma langue. Et soudain j'avais toujours la nausée mais j'avais la force de tenir.**

 **\- Voudrais-tu la revoir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas** , avoua le jeune homme et une légère rougeur lui vint aux joues. **Sa douceur était totale car elle était éphémère, la coriandre d'Hinata se désèchera, nous… nous avons cessé au bout de quelques semaines. Et c'est bien ainsi.**

 **\- Mais si cette fois la douceur pouvait durer ?**

 **\- Ce serait trop réel** , souffla Neji en relevant les yeux. **La réalité blesse, les rêves se dissipent.**

 **\- Le rêve peut se faire réalité.**

 **\- Si je faisais sa connaissance, elle perdrait son goût de songe.**

 **\- Et si le goût du réel était encore plus doux Neji ?**

 **\- Et s'il était amer ?** rétorqua immédiatement le jeune homme.

Ses yeux flamboyaient soudain.

 **\- Comment pourrais-je imaginer une autre option ? Mon père était là quand j'étais enfant. Et la vie était douce, ennivrante d'amour… et j'ai cru au mirage. Parce que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quand je suis né j'oscillais entre amertume et douceur : mon père m'aimait mais ma mère était morte en me donnant naissance. Il a veillé à cet équilibre jusqu'au jour où il n'en s'est plus senti capable. Il m'a abandonné, il est parti. Et la ville était grise autour de moi, les yeux des autres tellement froids, les rougeurs aux joues d'Hinata avaient pour moi un reflet de sang. Du gris autour de moi. Du blanc dans leurs yeux. Du noir dans nos cheveux. Et du rouge sur son visage, comme une insulte à mon père. Jamais je ne suis parvenu à accepter que c'étais la preuve qu'on pouvait se ressembler, qu'elle pouvait être la sœur que ma mère n'avait jamais pu me donner parce que je l'avais tuée…**

 **\- Neji tu sais bien que…**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais rationnel !** le coupa rageusement le danseur. **Je ne sais pas l'être ! Je ne suis que colère ! Un orage permanent, et Tenten n'a été qu'une éclaircie, comme Hinata, comme mon père, comme toi aussi !**

 **\- Tu veux dire que tu…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas** , soupira l'autre.

La colère l'avait quitté aussi vite qu'elle s'étais emparée de lui. Il se tourna vers Lee, sans doute trop fatigué pour retenir ses mots, il ne repoussa pas la main que celui-ci posa sur son épaule.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?** murmura sa voix brisée. **Depuis des années je ne te donne que des angoisses, je le vois bien. Tu es là à tenter de me soigner mais je suis fichu. On ne répare une cœur brisé alors… pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu pourrais trouver un autre associé, un autre partenaire. Tu as des amis tout autour de toi tellement plus vivants que moi, des amis vers lesquels je ne sais pas aller et je sais que ça te fait de la peine…**

 **\- Arrête Neji…**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?**

Son ton s'était fait suppliant, il s'appuyait sur la main que Lee avait posé sur sa joue. Celui-ci soudain son regard, un monstre de douleur y hurlait en silence, il aurait voulu pouvoir le poignarder et délivrer son ami. À la place, il contempla son visage de porcelaire crispé par une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, pas même le jour où ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, pas même les jours de novembre, pas même… pas même le soir où Neji lui avait avoué comment son père était mort, pas même lorsque, l'esprit embrumé par l'alccol, il s'était effondré en pleurs dans ses bras. C'était la seule fois où il l'avait vu pleurer.

Cette fois il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, ses joues d'ivoire étaient sèches et douce sous sa paume. C'était sans doute pire, comme s'il n'avait plus de larmes, comme s'il avait asséché la réserve d'une vie.

 **\- Parce que tu es mon ami Neji. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas rationnel, moi non-plus. Tu es là, c'est tout. Depuis toujours. Depuis que je danse. J'ai grandi avec toi, et tu fais partie de moi. Je te dois beaucoup mais ce n'est pas que de la reconnaissance. Tu me comprends…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas t'écouter depuis longtemps. Je ne sais rien de ta vie en-dehors de ce studio et de chez toi, et je n'arrive pas avoir l'énergie d'aller vers toi…**

 **\- Ça viendra** , sourit Lee en rapprochant doucement son visage du sien. **Tu me parles de toi Neji, ça me suffit. Tu me fais confiance.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste pour toi…**

 **\- Et tu en es conscient, ça me suffit. Un jour tu me rendras le change, ou pas. Pour l'instant…**

 **\- Pour l'instant tu consumes ton énergie à tenter de me sauver…**

 **\- Non. Je te la donne.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix prenait des accents désespérés, Lee posa calmement son autre main sur sa joue. Son visage entre ses mains, et ses yeux d'opales brillants de douleur et d'incompréhension.

 **\- C'est comme ça Neji. Il n'y a rien à expliquer…**

Les lèvres du jeune homme tremblèrent alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

 **\- Merci** , murmura-t-il.

Les pouces de Lee carressèrent ses jours, lentement, il sembla se détendre. Il rouvrit ses paupières et rencontra le sourire de son ami.

 **\- Je te promets que je ne suis pas une éclaircie. Je te le jure. Ce n'est pas rationnel. On n'est pas rationnel. On ne peut pas l'expliquer, c'est comme ça et on n'y pourra rien changer.**

Neji hôcha doucement la tête, son visage blotti dans les mains de Lee.

 **\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ce soir ?** souffla-t-il si bas que le jeune homme cru avoir rêvé.

 **\- Tu en es sûr ?**

 **\- Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça, Lee. Et je… je sais que c'est pas sain pour moi d'y aller seul. Je croyais que je m'en sortais… Mais quelque chose a changé depuis novembre… et je n'y arrive plus. Viens avec moi… en échange je te promets de ne pas esquiver la prochaine fois que tu me proposeras de sortir avec… avec tes amis.**

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Lee. Enfin.

 **\- Si je viens, promets-moi de faire une chose de plus** , demanda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Dis toujours.**

 **\- Retourne la voir. Remercie-la pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et si tu sens au fond de toi le désir étouffer de la connaître, ne le fais pas taire.**

Neji ne discuta pas. Il ne refusa pas. De toute façon il était bientôt l'heure de leur premier cours, les enfants n'allaient pas tarder. Mais Lee savait. Ce soir. À huit heure. Son ami allait lui ouvrir un pan de lui-même.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Si oui n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et si non aussi! À la prochaine!_


	5. Prenez votre envol

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière... Je voulais remercier **Sir** de m'avoir encore une fois laissé un petit commentaire. C'était bref mais vraiment ça fait super plaisir!_

 _Sur-ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et une bonne semaine!_

 _À bientôt!_

* * *

C'était une stèle dans le caveau, une tombe parmi tant d'autres. Un nom sur une stèle blanche, deux dates. Il n'y avait pas d'épitaphe. Lee savait que Neji avait voulu en ajouter une avec l'argent de son tout premier salaire, c'était primordial pour lui, alors sa famille avait refusé. Il y avait une autre tombe à côté, mais celle-ci, le jeune homme la regardait et l'effleurait avec tendresse. Il murmurait d'une voix douce la voix de sa mère, ses poings se crispaient face à celle de son père. Et Lee remarqua qu'il ne parvenait pas à la toucher.

Le danseur se tenait en retrait, laissant son ami face à son passé. Neji ne pleurait pas, son compagnon aurait presque espéré qu'il éclate en sanglots tant l'émotion semblait l'étouffer.

Alors Lee s'avança soudain et se posta à côté de lui, face au nom d'Hizashi Hyuga, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, Neji la serra à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

 **\- Je m'appelle Lee** , murmura-t-il soudain. **Je ne sais pas si Neji vous aura parlé de moi, je ne sais pas s'il vous parle. Mais il pense à vous. Trop peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, nous dansons ensemble. Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, si vous le voyiez danser… Il est léger, il est beau… C'est grâce à lui que je suis danseur, vous savez. Tout gamin il était déjà doué, moi beaucoup moins. Il ne l'avouera jamais, ou peut-être à vous, mais je le sais.**

La poigne de son ami se défaisait peu à peu, il tremblait à ses côtés mais Lee n'osait pas encore le regarder.

 **\- Je suis heureux de venir vous voir après tout ce temps. Je ne dis pas que j'étais impatient de vous connaître, mais ça me semblait important, pour mieux connaître votre fils. Il est mon meilleur ami, vous savez. Et ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Beaucoup même.**

 **\- Ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi aussi,** renchérit soudain Neji à sa plus grande stupeur. **Il est bien plus que le frère que vous n'avez pas pu me donner. Je pense qu'il était temps que je vous le présente…**

Alors Lee reprit sa main dans la sienne, il leva les yeux vers les siens, il ne pleurait pas, mais le fixait avec reconnaissance. Alors son ami tendit leurs mains jointes vers la stèle. Et il apposa la paume de Neji sur le marbre. Ses tremblements avaient repris, il caressa doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

 **\- Il reviendra vous voir bientôt. Même quand il ne vient pas, sachez qu'il pense à vous.**

Et il tira son ami par la taille, le soutint hors du caveau familial. Son visage était livide mais il refuse que Lee l'aide à s'asseoir. Ces faiblesses absolues, il ne se les autorisait qu'une fois dans l'année et jamais il ne permettrait que Lee ne le voie dans cet état…

Une main sur son épaule.

Une lueur furieuse au fond de l'ébène.

Il renonça à sa façade et se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Lee, exténué. Toucher la tombe de son père, jamais il n'avait osé. En quinze ans… Et ce chiffre le frappa avec d'autant plus de violence. Quinze ! C'était bien long dans une vie, bien lourd sur sa poitrine.

La main de Lee dans ses cheveux.

Son cœur était une pierre de deuil, toujours plus lourde.

Le souvenir d'un sourire et des ailes poussaient en lui.

Le corps de Lee contre lui, sans la grâce des répétitions, sans la sensualité de leurs étreintes passées. Ils n'étaient que deux amis, l'un veillant sur l'autre, l'un portant les tourments de l'autres.

Pylade portant à bout de bras Oreste accablé.

Ce soir-là, Neji ne se releva pas. Lee le porta du cimetière jusque chez lui, tellement léger, et le danseur savait s'agripper pour alléger son poids, comme un prétexte pour s'accrocher à son ami. Il tremblait de tout son corps contre lui, pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid. La rue était sombre autour d'eux, et Lee se taisait. Une voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur, le jeune Hyuga se recroquevilla, comme s'il craignait de voir apparaître un membre de sa famille. Mais ce n'était qu'un couple inquiété par ces deux silhouettes dans le crépuscule. Était-il blessé ? Fallait-il l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Non, son corps lui faisait simplement défaut. Pouvaient-ils les rapprocher ? Ils étaient encore loin, Lee accepta. Il déposa Neji sur la banquette arrière, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux, et garda ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement son ami converser avec le couple, il ne parvint à les écouter.

Une seule chose lui était certaine, ce soir il ne rentrerait à la demeure familiale. Il n'y aurait que lui et Lee. Et il fut surpris de soudain réaliser que son cœur ne s'en contentait pas.

 **\- Tu peux marcher ?** s'enquit soudain Lee, et il réalisa que la voiture s'était garée en bas de chez son ami.

 **\- Je crois que oui** , murmura-t-il tout bas.

 **\- Prend soin de toi, petit** , lui dit alors la femme qui conduisait.

 **\- Comptez sur moi pour qu'il le fasse** , plaisanta Lee en l'aidant à s'extirper du véhicule. **C'est une tête de mule mais moi aussi.**

Neji sourit en l'entendant. Ils montèrent tous deux les étages en silence.

 **\- Il faut que j'appelle Gaara, j'arrive tout de suite.**

 **\- Gaara ?** s'étonna son ami en relevant la tête.

 **\- Oui, je devais le voir demain, il faut que je lui confirme…**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonne. Tu l'as appelé Gaara.**

 **\- Oui… et alors ?**

Une rougeur lui était cependant montée aux joues, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants de Neji.

 **\- Tu parles bien de ton** _ **ami**_ **Gaara ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Tu parles toujours de ton** _ **ami**_ **Gaara, mais jamais de** _ **Gaara**_ **. Mais vas-y, appelle-le je t'en prie !**

Lee cligna des yeux, croyant rêver le sourire moqueur qui ornait le visage de son ami.

 **\- Neji qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'appeler ? Ne le fait pas attendre ! Et arrête de rougir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, je ne suis pas doué pour voir les sentiments des autres, même des tiens. Mais j'écoute. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu retenir de toi depuis des années…**

 **\- Neji…**

 **\- Il y a une constante dans tes mots depuis des années. Gaara, tu le connaissais avant moi. Et tu t'es toujours référé à lui auprès de moi par** _ **mon ami Gaara**_ **. Jamais par son simple prénom. Alors j'imagine qu'il n'est plus un** _ **ami**_ **. Vas-y,** lança le danseur en riant. **Je ne vais pas fondre, je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux appeler** _ **Gaara-qui-n'est-plus-ton-ami**_ **.**

Lee soupira, les joues en feu, avant de s'enfermer quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Assis sur une chaise, Neji se surprit à rire intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé comprendre quoique ce soit de Lee, quelque chose de si intime, sans que celui-ci ne se confie à lui.

Des complices.

Jusqu'ici c'était Lee qui le comprenait. C'était Lee qui était son complice.

Désormais il était le complice de Lee.

 **\- J'ai fini** , lança Lee.

 **\- Il allait bien ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

 **\- Ne te met pas ainsi sur la défensive !** sourit le jeune homme **. J'en entends parler depuis des années, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi. J'ai pu choisir de l'ignorer, maintenant ce serait de la pure mauvaise foi ! Il a été ton ami, j'ai été ton amant. Les rôles semblent s'inverser, mais avec une autre nuance. Car tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Neji, je suis désolé…**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, de quoi souhaites-tu t'excuser ? Je ne t'aimais pas. Aujourd'hui non-plus. Et toi tu n'as pas d'amour pour moi, tu l'as pour Gaara. Je ne suis pas fâché, pas le moins du monde. Je suis heureux pour toi. Je suis heureux pour vous. C'est juste que… j'avais compris, et je ne voulais pas jouer à cache-cache**.

Les joues de Lee était toujours aussi écarlate, mais la tendresse de son sourire les faisait oublier. Enfin un temps. Car soudain Neji s'intéressa au ton vermeil. Le même qui ornait les joues d'Hinata lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il sentit quelque chose pousser en lui, une bulle remonter le long de sa trachée et s'échapper. Il respirait. Était-ce donc si simple ? Lee avait-il donc un tel pouvoir entre ses doigts et ses lèvres ? Le jeune homme se leva, ses longs cheveux voletant autour de lui.

 **\- Il faut que je passe un appel aussi…,** murmura-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Il faut que je le fasse** , marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches et en extirpant son téléphone.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'isoler. Pourquoi faire ? Lee n'avait-il pas vu son cœur à nu un peu plus tôt, n'avait-il pas senti son corps trembler ? Il le sentit s'approcher de lui et se glisser derrière lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

La tonalité à l'oreille.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui décroche.

Une voix qui prononce son nom.

Et toujours cette douceur qui ne le blessa pas cette fois.

 **\- Hinata ?**

X X X

La jeune femme lisait dans un parc, une habitude qu'elle avait prise en rentrant du travail, prendre un peu de temps avant de rentrer dans sa famille, de revoir leurs fausses courbettes. Son père et sa froideur. Ses oncles qui la regardaient avec mépris en la vouvoyant et en la complimentant. Ses tantes qui clamaient sa beauté et qu'elle entendait médire d'elle dès qu'elle quittait la pièce. Quelques cousins aussi… Tous les mêmes, tous aussi méprisant. Et sa petite sœur qui se mettait doucement à leur ressembler tout en admirant sa sœur aînée…

Elle lisait, un doux sourire aux lèvres quand son portable se mit à sonner. Intriguée, elle le sortit, lâcha son livre en voyant s'afficher le nom de son cousin. Il ne l'appelait jamais. À quoi bon ? Ils habitaient sous le même toit. Elle décrocha. Parce que c'était lui, parce qu'elle avait senti quelque chose changer en lui depuis plusieurs semaines, parce que le regard qu'il posait sur elle la touchait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Sa voix au bout du fil, presque méconnaissable tant elle était douce.

 **\- Hinata ?**

 **\- Neji ?... Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Rien… Rien de grave… Je voulais t'appeler…**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un rire lui répondit. Un rire semblable à un sanglot, mais elle savait qu'il riait. Car Neji avait appris à pleurer en silence. Elle l'avait vu une fois, elle avait vu ses larmes parce qu'elle le regardait. Elle était la seule à le faire. Ils étaient alors au milieu d'une réunion de famille et son cousin pleurait. Un soir de novembre, dans leur grande cruauté ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la date du jour. Elle savait.

Alors à ce son, elle sut que son cousin riait bel et bien.

 **\- Je vais bien ! Mieux que je ne me suis senti depuis longtemps !**

 **\- Tu as un joli rire** , sourit-elle au bout du fil.

Le rire se tut soudain. Elle se crispa, craignant de l'avoir vexé.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit une fois…** , dit-il pourtant d'une voix tout aussi tranquille.

 **\- La personne avait raison.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Un silence. Elle l'entendait respirer, elle attendait.

 **\- Toi aussi tu as raison** , dit-il soudain. **C'est moi qui me trompais.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire** , souffla-t-il en riant nerveusement. **Depuis toutes ces années tu n'es jamais partie. Toujours à vouloir jouer avec moi quand on était gosses, à me demander conseil pour un devoir alors que tu avais la réponse, à me demander quelle était cette musique que j'écoutais… à me demander de danser pour ton anniversaire, rien que pour toi, rien que quelques minutes. Tu n'étais jamais pénible d'ordinaire, mais tu y tenais. Et moi j'acceptais pour avoir la paix, et je ne voyais pas combien ça te rendait heureuse que je daigne m'enfermer trois minutes avec toi dans la même pièce sans chercher à m'enfuir ni à t'insulter.**

 **\- Neji…**

 **\- Pendant toutes ces années tu étais là. La coriandre Hinata… J'en frotte quelques feuilles entre mes mains chaque matin, rien que pour avoir le parfum. Et ton visage m'apparaît, tellement doux alors que tu n'as jamais eu que ma haine…**

 **\- On est pareil Neji** , répondit-elle simplement.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Lorsque tu es arrivé, j'avais à peine cinq ans** , murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. **Une toute petite fille, une toute petite voix. Je riais dans cette maison grande comme un caveau. Peu à peu je me suis arrêté de rire, je n'en avais plus envie. Et tu es arrivé, oiseau silencieux, tu pleurais et on te rabrouait. Je t'observais, Neji. La tache sur ton cœur était bien plus sombre que la mienne, elle t'étouffait, mais j'en avais une semblable sur le mien. On n'a pas été aimé Neji. Tu ne l'as pas été aimé dès lors que tu as perdu ton père, moi je ne me souviens pas d'un sourire sincère. Juste les tiens et ceux de ton père du temps où vous étiez deux. Je ne l'oublie pas, tu sais ?**

 **\- Hinata…**

 **\- Non Neji, respire et ne pleure pas** , supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Je sens ta gorge se serrer. C'était quelqu'un de bien** , asséna-t-elle. **J'en suis sûre. Pas autant qu'à toi mais il m'a manqué à moi aussi. Et tu m'as manqué. Et je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi je t'ai manquée aussi. On est pareil… J'étais toute petite lorsque je l'ai compris, j'ai vingt ans aujourd'hui et je sais que je ne m'étais pas trompée.**

Le silence au bout du fil, elle crispa sa main sur son portable, sa propre voix étranglée. Cette fois elle était certaine qu'il pleurait.

 **\- Ne pleure pas Neji** , souffla-t-elle d'une voix mouillée **. C'est toi qui m'as gardée vivante dans cette maison. C'était la certitude qu'un jour on se retrouverait comme les cousins qu'on avait été, comme le frère et la sœur que j'ai toujours senti miroiter au fond de nous.**

Elle avait tant espéré ce moment, elle l'avait attendu comme on guette le premier rayon de soleil qui viendrait déchirer un ciel sans étoiles. La voix de Neji au bout du fil, la fragilité qu'il acceptait enfin de lui montrer…

 **\- Ça fait quinze ans Hinata…** , articula-t-il d'une voix défaillante.

 **\- Et au bout de quinze ans tu m'apportes la preuve que j'avais raison ! On a grandi, tu danses avec une grâce poignante, et moi je fais mes études de photo. Les autres disent que tu m'as entraînée dans le monde artistique et qu'on s'y étouffera de misère. Mais la vérité c'est que tu m'as donné la force de leur dire NON. Je te regardais, Neji. Je t'aimais et je t'admirais. Et je me disais qu'un jour on y arriverait. Tu peux me prendre pour une folle, mais je t'avais promis en songe de nous sortir de là, c'est comme si j'avais vraiment fait ce serment… Non Neji, ne pleure plus, je sais que tu pleures. Oui tu étais blessant, mais ta cruauté était le pendant de ma gentillesse. On était blessés, déséquilibrés, si on avait grandi sainement, chacun aurait eu sa part de bonté et de méchanceté. Alors je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Jamais. J'attendais doucement, j'avançais parce que je savais qu'on se retrouverait. Et tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle continua à parler, des larmes roulant aussi sur ses joues de porcelaine, serrant très fort son livre contre elle et ses yeux levés vers le ciel. Elle sentait son cousin se reprendre peu à peu.

Enfin.

Elle y avait mis le temps.

Et sans doute quelqu'un d'autre était-il intervenu.

Mais un de ses rêves se réalisait.

 **\- Hinata…**

 **\- Dis-moi grand frère Neji.**

 **\- C'est vrai que tu m'appelais ainsi quand on était tout petits…**

 **\- Dans ma tête je n'ai jamais arrêté** , répondit-elle en souriant, un sourire qu'il perçut au bout du fil.

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Ne n'excuse pas…**

 **\- Si. Pardon Hinata. Tout ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis tout ce temps… Je sentais que je n'aurais pas dû… mais c'était plus fort que moi.**

 **\- Je sais** , souffla-t-elle. **Mais à présent on avancera tous les deux face à eux, on partira Neji.**

 **\- Si seulement…**

 **\- Si, je te promets que nous y arriverons** , lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

 **\- J'ai raté tant de choses… Quand es-tu devenu aussi forte ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai rencontré mes amis, quand Shino m'a appris qu'être déterminée n'entamerait pas ma gentillesse, quand Kiba m'a appris la répartie. Et toi aussi, Lee t'a changé. Je parie d'ailleurs qu'il est à côté de toi** , poursuivit-elle un brun moqueuse. **Tu peux lui dire merci de ma part.**

 **\- Tu l'as fait pleurer aussi** , parvint à plaisanter son cousin.

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, soulagée d'entendre cette première taquinerie. La première d'une longue série.

 **\- Alors séchez vos larmes tous les deux.**

 **\- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.**

 **\- Toi aussi Hinata** , souffla-t-il. **Passe une bonne soirée… petite sœur.**

La tonalité au bout du fil. Neji avait raccroché. Et Hinata demeurait immobile, un sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait froid, on venait d'entrer en décembre, mais elle ne tremblait pas. Elle avait réussi. Quinze ans après, mais ils étaient vivants tous les deux.

Elle se leva de son banc, il faisait trop sombre et le lampadaire à la lumière duquel elle lisait ne suffisait plus. Elle prit le chemin de chez elle, bien sûr on l'attendait, elle était en retard. D'ordinaire elle gardait la tête haute mais baissait les yeux et recevait en silence les reproches. Cette fois elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en se rendant dans le salon pour le repas. On l'attendait, elle, et pas Neji.

 **\- Il ne rentrera pas ce soir** , dit-elle en s'asseyant.

 **\- Qui ?**

Elle retint un ricanement.

 **\- Neji bien sûr, vous voyez bien que sa chaise est vide.**

Des regards braqués sur elle. Son père, ses oncles, ses tantes, quelques cousins, sa sœur… Pourquoi vivaient-ils dans cette demeure comme dans un palais ? Un panier de crabe, un nid de cafard. Depuis des années elle les fixait avec le désir de partir. Elle se délectait de ses regards. Parce qu'elle sentait leur froideur, eux, icebergs perdus pour le soleil. Ils étaient passé à côté du bonheur, trop occupés à haïr. Ils avaient anéanti le bonheur d'Hizashi Hyuga, ils avaient anéanti cet homme disparu depuis quinze ans. Ils avaient remporté cette affreuse victoire et s'étaient cru vainqueurs définitifs.

Alors elle posa sur eux ses yeux de cristal, parcourut calmement leurs iris de glace. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait vingt ans et toujours le désir de vivre, et toujours ce défi envers eux. Elle photographiait son monde et Neji le dansait.

Deux oiseaux en cage.

Et la cage s'était ouverte.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si c'est le cas! Et n'hésitez pas non-plus si ça ne l'est pas! Une critique positive ou négative, tant qu'elle est constructive, est toujours la bienvenue!_

 _À bientôt!_


	6. Plume au vent

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Avec un peu de retard voici le nouveau chapitre, cette fois plus court que le précédent mais je voulais tout de même le poster à part._

 _Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Neji dansait, les yeux grand ouverts. Il dansait en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lee. Presque moqueur, et pourtant son visage exprimait la douleur. Lee n'avait pas à déguiser son visage, il était cet homme, il était Pylade. Ses bras qui tentait de se saisir de lui, il les connaissait. Alors il dansait, tellement souple, tellement gracieux. Et brusquement Lee cessa de danser, Neji sentit son cœur s'arrêter, comme si soudain son ami l'abandonnait…

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Rien** , sourit Lee. **Mais… je repensais à une chose. Je repensais à notre rencontre. On était encore des gamins… Ce qu'on a fait pendant des années, c'était exactement ce que nous venons de faire. Tu dansais et je te poursuivais. Et tu attendais que je t'attrappe et j'espérais te toucher.**

 **\- Je sais** , murmura Neji en s'approchant de lui.

 **\- C'était ce que je voulais…**

 **\- Quand tu as proposé l'idée ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Les deux danseurs se souriaient. Et c'est avec ce sourire aux lèvres qu'ils reprirent leurs enchaînements. Ils étaient deux mais la complicité était le troisième membre.

 **\- J'entends ce que tu veux me dire, tu sais** , murmura soudain Neji sans cesser de danser. Alors Lee tendit simplement l'oreille sans s'interrompre non-plus. **Cette histoire je l'ai acceptée parce que je l'aimais, parce que le projet était beau… Mais je sentais que je devais t'écouter. Comme si cette fois était réellement celle où je ne pouvais pas me dérober, sinon tu partirais.**

 **\- Je ne partirai pas** , répondit doucement Lee en lui saisissant le bras qui glissa de tout son long dans sa paume.

 **\- Je sais** , souffla son ami en s'excusant du regard.

 **\- Je voudrais t'avouer une chose** , poursuivit-il alors. **Moi aussi j'avais peur. En te proposant mon idée j'avais peur que tu partes, que tu ne reviennes pas au studio le lendemain, ni jamais, que Pylade demeure orphelin d'Oreste. J'ai peur et je tremble à l'idée que tu disparaisses.**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne pars pas justement parce que tu es là.**

 **\- Pourtant je songe souvent que ça te ferait du bien. Et j'ai l'impression d'être une chaîne à ta cheville**

 **\- Tu es un battement d'aile à mon sourire,** souffla Neji alors que ses bras s'élevaient et ondulaient dans les airs.

Une plume au vent.

 **\- Ça m'aurait fait du bien** , poursuivit-il en lui échappant en tournoyant sur lui-même aux mains de Lee. **Avant. Maintenant j'ai autre chose au fond de mon cœur. Je t'ai toi au creux de mes paumes et Hinata enlaçant mes épaules. C'est l'image que j'ai,** dit-il en s'interrompant soudain.

Alors Neji s'approcha de Lee qui s'était lui-aussi immobilisé. Il se plaça devant lui, son torse appuyé sur son dos. Il sentait le cœur de Lee battre près de lui., et il se saisit de ses mains. Les doigts bandés de son compagnon glissaient sur sa peau d'albâtre, effleurèrent les veines bleuies qu'il lui offraient. Et enfin leurs paumes se rencontrèrent, leurs mains se refermèrent.

 **\- C'est l'image que j'ai lorsque je pense à vous** , murmura-t-il en sentant le visage de son ami tout près de son oreille. **Un corps mort qui reprend vie, un corps que l'on porte.**

Et Lee le souleva. En gardant leurs paumes jointes, en le conservant au cruex de ses bras.

Neji s'envolait. Neji flottait. Ce n'était pas une image de Christ que l'on porte ni d'une princesse que l'on soulève.

Un ange qui s'éveille.

Lee jouait son rôle et celui d'Hinata. Et soudain son ami lui fit signe de le redéposer, sans abandonner leurs posture initiale. Puis il se pencha en avant, encore et encore. Et son ami demeura collé à son dos, jusqu'à ce que l'inclinaison de leur corps fasse glisser Lee par-dessus ses épaules. Et leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas, l'un était désormais passé devant l'autre. Alors il souleva son ami comme celui-ci venait de le faire.

Et il le redéposa, et ils répétèrent l'enchaînement, encore, encore, encore.

Le corps mort, c'était eux. Et le corps mort ne cessait de reprendre vie, par la seule force de leurs mains jointes. Glisser l'un par-dessus la'utre, donner son envol à l'autre.

Dans les airs. Aériens.

 **\- Gardons cette image** , murmura Lee en reposant une dernière fois Neji.

Car dans ce tableau il y avait eux, il y avait tout ce qui les liait. Et aussi, il y avait le troisième. Ce qui les rendait vivant, tout ce qui leur donnait vie, tout ce qui leur donnait envie.

 **\- Tu vas voir Hinata ce soir ?** s'enquit-il alors qu'ils se changeaient.

 **\- Oui**.

Et le sourire de Neji n'appelait pas d'autres mots.

 **\- Vous allez encore en parler ?**

 **\- Peut-être… Elle voulait que l'on regarde un film.**

Passer du temps à deux, comme elle en avait rêvé, rire à gorge déployée avec son cousin, rattrapper les moments de complicités qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Lee fixait, fasciné, les traits sereins de son ami. C'était une douceur qui semblait prête à s'épanouir comme un champ de fleurs après qu'il a plu.

 **\- C'est une nouvelle douceur à ton cœur** , murmura-t-il.

 **\- J'ai peur car je nage dans cette douceur. Depuis que nous avons commencé ce projet je me sens vivant, j'ai peur que cela s'arrête. Mais tant pis, je goùte pour l'instant…**

 **\- Souviens-toi de la douceur du thé.**

 **\- Et son arôme mentholée. Elle l'avait agrémenté de miel. Elle riait tu sais, et moi j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je rirais aussi.**

Lee ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors il changea de sujet.

 **\- Nous dansons dans trois semaines, Gaara sera là. J'aimerais te le présenter.**

Il le voulait depuis des années et depuis des années Neji esquivait.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu désires tant que nous nous connaissions, enfin maintenant je comprends peut-être un peu mieux… J'imagine qu'il y aura aussi tous tes autres amis.**

 **\- C'est notre point de raliement. Les anniversaires et nos spectacles, jamais il n'y a d'absent.**

 **\- Alors soit** , murmura-t-il. **Je voulais proposer à Hinata de venir aussi…**

 **\- Ils vous aimeront tous les deux.**

Neji sourit encore, son silence valait tous les oui du monde.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, en bien ça fait plaisir, en mal c'est utile pour la suite! :)_


	7. Gai Luron

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et pour ceux qui travaillent déjà que tout se passe bien!_

 _Voici donc la suite de cette histoire! Je remercie **Anonymous Fan** de son commentaire! :) Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se rapproche doucement la fin... Et il est _possible _que Tenten revienne bientôt dans le décors!_

 _À bientôt!_

* * *

Les amis de Lee les attendaient à la sortie du théâtre, applaudirent fortement lorsqu'ils sortirent. Hinata était parmi eux, ce qui arracha un sourire à Neji. Elle sembla hésiter puis se jeta dans ses bras en avisant son visage avenant auquel elle ne s'habituait pas. Autour d'eux les sifflements fusaient en réponse au baiser qu'échangeaient Lee et Gaara. Les yeux couleur jade du roux étincelaient de fierté lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ceux de Lee d'euphorie. Il salua ses amis un à un avant de se tourner vers Neji et sa cousine et de tendre leur main vers eux. Les deux Hyuga firent face à cette foule de visage qui les observaient avec curiosité, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils connaissaient cette silhouette et sa grâce mais ils n'avaient jamais vu son visage de près, le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

Son regard accrocha alors le regard goguenard de l'un d'eux un brun dont le visage lui était familier. Il s'en détourna lorsque Lee claqua une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Neji** , déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement dramatique. **Il y a quelques semaines j'ai fait un pari avec Shikamaru, le crétin qui s'est endormi la dernière fois.**

 **\- Ah oui je me souviens** , marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique. **Comment oublier un tel ronfleur ?**

 **\- Il détestait la danse, ça l'ennuyait. Et nous venions de commencer ce projet alors… je lui ai dit de venir. S'il s'ennuyait sa copine Temari que tu vois à côté ne l'y trainerait plus jamais, sinon…**

 **\- Sinon je lui réclamais l'honneur de faire ta connaissance,** acheva Shikamaru en s'approchant, la main tendue.

 **\- Mais…** , intervint Hinata, **dans les deux cas Lee…**

 **\- Dans les deux cas j'étais un peu perdant étant donné le refus obstiné que ton cousin m'opposait chaque fois que je voulais le leur présenter** , confirma Lee en riant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- Ça me regarde** , répondit Neji en serrant la main de Shikamaru sans se départir de son rictus. **Mais disons que Lee et Hinata ont su trouver les mots…**

La jeune fille sourit à ses côtés et la main de Lee se crispa un peu d'émotion sur son épaule.

 **\- Je vais donc te présenter à tout ce beau monde** , annonça le Nara, **puisque ton ami semble manquer à tous ses devoirs,** ajouta-t-il avec une œillade moqueuse. **Shikamaru Nara, pour te servir, toi qui a danser le seul numéro que j'ai aimé de cette soirée…**

 **\- Il a failli s'endormir pendant les autres !** s'exclama une jeune femme blonde avec un regard réprobateur.

 **\- Voici donc Temari, ma copine et la sœur de Gaara,**

 **\- Elle est aussi vive que tu es flegmatique** , le railla Lee.

 **\- À côté il y a son autre frère Kankuro** , poursuivit Shikamaru comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, **puis vient Naruto un de mes amis d'enfance avec Sasuke son meilleur ami et Sakura la copine de Sasuke – tu trouves tout ça bien compliqué ? Ça l'est, crois-moi ! Courage, ne restent qu'Ino et Chogi qui était mon voisin quand on était mômes. Les meilleurs amis faut s'en débarasser au moment de l'adolescence ou on se les traîne toute sa vie, si tu veux mon avis.**

 **\- Nous aussi on t'aime Shikamaru** , marmonna Ino d'un air faussement blasé.

 **\- Et puis le roux agrippé à Lee, tu auras sans doute compris qu'il s'agit de Gaara,** acheva le jeune homme.

Neji avait serré la main de chacun des présents, déjà familier de tous ces noms et malgré tout heureux de mettre soudain un visage dessus. Son appréhension s'était tout bonnement envolée dès que Shikamaru s'était mis à parler. Calme, posé et moqueur, cela lui plaisait.

 **\- Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance d'Hinata à ce que je vois** , sourit-il en se tournant vers sa cousine.

 **\- On lui a proposé de rejoindre l'équipe de fan que l'on forme !** lança Ino en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme **. Si vous aviez vu ses yeux, ils valaient presque votre danse !**

 **\- Alors on peut y aller !** lança le dénommé Naruto. **On vous invite tous les deux** , ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Où ?** s'étonna Neji.

 **\- Chez Sasuke et moi pardi !** s'exclama-t-il. **Vous avez gagné un prix les gars ! Ça se fête !**

 **\- Avec toi tout se fête** , marmonna Shikamaru.

 **\- Absolument tout ! Même les défaites !** déclara-t-il fièrement. **Aller les gars, restons pas ici, il gèle !**

Neji jeta un œil à sa cousine, interrogateur, mais celle-ci lui sourit. Alors il accepta le bras que Lee passa fraternellement autour de ses épaules. La soirée put commencer.

Un premier verre à leur santé, un second à sa venue. Les heures défilèrent, il demeura d'abord près de Lee et Gaara mais lui lança un œil rassurant, sans doute preférait-il quelques instants avec son amant, il les quitta lorsque Shikamaru s'approcha. Le jeune homme affichait de nouveau cet air ennuyé qu'il avait aperçu le jour où il s'était endormi pendant le spectacle. Pourtant il ne fit rien pour s'éloigner du danseur, lançant un sujet de conversation auquel il ne se déroba pas. Et le jeune homme découvrit qu'il était en réalité curieux de le connaître, curieux de savoir comment un être si taciturne avait pu devenir le meilleur ami de la pile électrique qu'était Lee. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, mais pas d'eux, Neji esquiva le sujet lorsqu'il se fit trop personnel.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Temari qui semblait elle-aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de le connaître. Le couple n'aurait pas pu être plus mal assorti, pourtant ils se complétaient, parler avec eux-deux était un réel plaisir. Il apprit que Shikamaru était informaticien, que Temari travaillait dans l'édition. Il était rêveur, elle était une tornade il était champion d'échec, elle lui tenait tête elle était littéraire mais s'intéressait à ses programmes, tout comme il se laissait conseiller dans ses lectures, sous couvert de piques.

Neji releva la tête à la recherche d'Hinata et la trouva en grande conversation avec Naruto, il se tourna alors de nouveau vers le couple.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle** , sourit Temari.

 **\- Je ne m'en fais pas** , répondit-il simplement.

\- **Vous avez l'air proche** , observa Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

 **\- On ne l'a pas toujours été.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'enquit Temari alors que Shikamaru se contentait de l'observer en silence, les yeux perçants.

 **\- Longue histoire, on en parlera peut-être une autre fois** , esquiva le danseur.

 **\- On te reverra donc ?** releva-t-elle avec un sourire amusé reflet de celui qu'esquissait Shikamaru.

 **\- Peut-être** , répondit-il simplement, un rictus semblable aux lèvres.

 **\- Si tu reviens n'espère pas t'échapper un jour** , marmonna le Nara en s'allumant une cigarette.

Neji le fixa, songeur. Il revoyait ce jeune homme dormir dans le public au premier rang, il se souvenait de la rage qu'il avait ressenti, et il découvrait un être étonnamment sensible qui le traitait avec une bienveillance faussement désinvolte, un être qui fixait sa compagne avec un tendresse qui réchauffait celui qui captait ce regard, un être qui savait se faire silencieux au bon moment. Alors le jeune danseur sourit.

 **\- Je ne crois pas avoir envie de m'enfuir** , répondit-il simplement.

 **\- Alors bienvenu ici !** lança Temari en ouvrant grand ses bras. **Tu m'apprendras à danser ? Au moins un pas, je t'en supplie !**

 **\- Lee a toujours refusé** , lui indiqua Shikamaru devant le visage perdu du jeune homme.

 **\- Mais il est pourtant professeur… et bon professeur, je le sais pour travailler avec lui.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que je suis adulte et que vos élèves sont encore très jeunes. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé du moins.**

 **\- Incorrigible Lee…** , pouffa Neji. **Que veux-tu apprendre ? Je ne suis pas bon danseur dans toutes les danses…**

 **\- Ce qui te plaira le plus. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours** , répondit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

 **\- Danse seule ou…** , interrogea-t-il en portant son regard sur le compagnon de la jeune femme qui esquissa un sourire ironique.

 **\- Temari rêve qu'on apprenne à danser à deux. Je n'ai jamais eu envie mais… peut-être que si c'est Lee ou toi je peux me laisser convaincre…**

Le jeune homme se mit à rire en se levant d'un bond, tendant une main ferme à Temari. Soudain il était transformé, le corps droit, la main douce et le bras souple. Il la plaça face à lui, posa sa main sur sa propre épaule et posant la sienne sur son omoplate. C'était plus simple ainsi pour débuter, que de tenir par la taille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait alors qu'il la connaissait à peine, pourquoi il ne prenait pas garde aux regards qui se posaient soudain sur eux. Mais il se sentait libre.

 **\- Regarde pour commencer** , lança-t-il à Shikamaru. **Et toi tu n'as qu'à me suivre. On va commencer par répéter le pas de base pour que tu l'ais en tête, ensuite laisse-moi juste te guider.**

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui lança lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle et son compagnon était ce genre de couple dans lequel il n'y a pas de jalousie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'un d'eux dansant avec quelqu'un d'autres. Bien sûr Shikamaru les fixait, cigarette au bec, mais c'était Temari qu'il regardait, son sourire, son corps qui perdit de sa maladresse et de sa raideur au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se laissa aller entre les bras de Neji, simplement heureuse de danser ce que son compagnon identifia comme de la salsa. Non, il n'était pas si ignorant que ça en danse. Et il songea en tirant sur sa tige qu'il pouvait envisager de s'y mettre si cela faisait sourire Temari à ce point.

Une musique latine s'éleva, c'était Lee qui venait de changer la musique des enceintes, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Ce qui surprit Neji fut par contre d'apercevoir Hinata esquisser le pas de base, juste taper du pied mais l'ondulation de son corps montrait qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Droite, gauche, droite.

Pause.

Gauche, droite, gauche.

Pause.

Droite, gauche, droite…

Elle souriait en le regardant danser avec Temari. La jeune femme se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une grande débutante, et il songea qu'il aurait sans doute plaisir à leur apprendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dansé avec personne d'adulte autre que Lee.

 **\- Fais danser ta cousine** , lui glissa soudain la jeune femme. **Je suis sûre qu'elle en meurt d'envie et je suis sûre que ce sera plus passionnant qu'avec moi.**

 **\- Je ne serais pas professeur si les débutants m'agaçaient** , répondit-il sincèrement.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas** , sourit-elle. **Mais je crois que j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne quand on danse bien !**

Il la lâcha alors avec un sourire et tendit la main à Hinata. Le sourire qu'elle lui lança… Comment avait-il pu briser systématiquement cette joie de vivre pendant toutes ces années ? Comment avait-il pu lui en vouloir de quoique ce soit ? Et l'humilier ? Elle était une colombe, tellement douce, si chaleureuse, un rayon de soleil.

 **\- J'ignorais que tu avais appris à danser.**

 **\- J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne le sache à la maison, tu garderas le secret ?** répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

 **\- Promis !**

Elle tournait, elle le suivait, elle se laissait entraîner. C'était grisant de danser avec elle, un vent de liberté semblait souffler dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait retrouvé, elle l'avait rattrapé. Il s'était débattu pendant des années mais il ne voulait plus fuir. Du coin de l'œil il voyait Shikamaru tenter de suivre maladroitement sa compagne qui finit par s'écrouler de rire dans ses bras. Lee dansait dans un coin avec Gaara. Et Naruto les fixait de loin, depuis peu rejoint par son meilleur ami, Sakura et Ino.

 **\- Pardon Hinata** , murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seule sa cousine puisse l'entendre.

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour tout. Et pour avoir refusé de venir ici depuis des années, pour ne pas t'avoir amenée ici plus tôt.**

 **\- Mais tu…**

 **\- Il y a un jeune homme derrière toi qui nous fixe, ou plutôt qui te fixe, je le sais parce qu'il détourne les yeux dès que je hausse les sourcils. Il te fixait déjà comme ça tout à l'heure, il te fait rire… et tes joues sont soudain très rouges** , acheva-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

 **\- C'est l'effort de la danse** , répliqua-t-elle sans que ses joues ne reprennent leur teinte ordinaire.

 **\- Ça doit être ça** , sourit-il en la penchant en arrière alors que la musique se terminait.

 **\- Merci Neji** , murmura-t-il en se redressant pour le serrer dans ses bras. **Tout est pardonné pour toutes ces années, tu es là aujourd'hui, et je sens qu'on est vivants tous les deux.**

Il referma à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Un jour il l'avait haïe, un jour il avait été seul, un jour il n'avait rêvé que de solitude, un jour il avait maudit Lee, un jour il avait détesté Shikamaru, un jour il avait méprisé tous ces gens qui l'entouraient et l'accueillaient.

Il se faisait tard, il fallait rentrer au moins dormir quelques heures, l'appartement étant trop petit. Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard agacé, ils n'avaient pas envie de justifier leur retour tardif, ni même le fait de rentrer ensemble, Neji ne voulait pas gâcher l'ivresse de la soirée en faisant face à un de ces vautours.

 **\- Neji et Hinata venez chez moi** , lança Lee en claquant une main sur son épaule. **Neji tu as l'habitude et Hinata fera…**

 **\- Je ne crois que ce soit au goût de ton chéri** , lança Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

Le visage de Gaara s'était en effet soudain fermé. Pas de jalousie, juste de la déception. Neji ouvrit alors la bouche pour refuser. Il n'avait que peu parlé avec le compagnon de son meilleur ami mais il ne voulait qu'il le voit comme une gêne.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez** , poursuivit néanmoins le blond. **Ainsi notre Gaara préféré pourra profiter autant qu'il le souhaite de la présence de son amant sans risquer d'avoir des spectateurs.**

 **\- C'est bon Naruto !** le coupa Gaara avec un regard amusé. **Je crois qu'ils ont compris.**

 **\- Je dors chez Sakura** , annonça Sasuke. **Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans mon lit, il y a de la place pour deux.**

À croire qu'ils avaient tous saisi à quel point les deux Hyuga répugnait à l'idée de rentrer. Alors ils acceptèrent, l'appartement se vida, les laissant tous les trois et le danseur sourit de la soudaine gêne qu'il percevait entre sa cousine et leur hôte. Alors il s'éclipsa, se glissant bien vite sous les draps du lit que Naruto leur avait désigné. Il entendait vaguement les murmures dans le salon, Hinata riait… Mais le sommeil ne tarda pas à happer, les pieds douleureux d'avoir dansé mais il se sentait vivant, étourdi comme une jeune fille de l'ancien temps rentrant de son premier bal…

À travers ses rêves il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, une bouche embrasser doucement sa joue. Il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux à ce contact, cela aurait gêné Hinata d'être surprise, alors il se contenta de sourire. Et replongea dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien, en mal!_

 _À bientôt!_


	8. Chute en avant

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _En m'excusant du retard, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci à **HinaFlower** de son p'tit commentaire ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il se réveilla tôt, fixa un temps le visage endormi de sa cousine. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, elle avait l'air apaisée. Et en la fixant, elle, si belle, si tranquille, si vivante, il sentit un vide peser au creux de son estomac. Il était huit heures. Trop tôt pour un samedi… Pourtant il se redressa, soudain totalement éveillé. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il voulait le faire, il s'en sentait capable. Alors il se rhabilla en un clin d'œil, trouva une feuille et un crayon avec lesquels il griffonna un mot qu'il laissa bien en évidence sur la table du salon.

 _Bonjour à tous les deux,_

 _Vu l'heure je ne pense pas que vous vous leviez tout de suite, il est huit heures, je sors faire un tour. Je ramènerai les croissants pour onze heures._

 _Merci pour hier ! Et bon matin !_

 _Neji_

Naruto et Sasuke n'habitaient pas très loin de chez eux. Mais ce n'était pas là-bas qu'il souhaitait aller. Il pensait à des couleurs. Il sentait une chaleur. Il cherchait une douceur. Alors il laissa ses jambes le porter. C'était ridicule, elle ne serait sans doute pas là ce matin-là, elle ne serait pas de service. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Mais il voulait la voir, il voulait qu'elle complète cette chaleur qu'il sentait en lui, il voulait combler le vide qui grinçait dans son cœur.

Elle était la raison de sa renaissance, elle avait été l'élément perturbateur qui l'avait sauvé, celle qui l'avait poussé à donner son cœur à Lee, à oser pleurer, celle qui lui avait fait voir Hinata avec d'autres yeux. Elle l'avait rendu vivant. Il se sentait jadis devenir amer, et pourtant il avait fait tournoyer Temari.

Elle lui avait manqué la veille. Tous ces visages qui l'entouraient et elle n'était pas là, tellement vive, tellement brillante.

Le _Feu Follet_.

C'était là.

Mais cette fois il n'avait pas la nausée, il n'avait pas le vertige, il n'avait pas les jambes qui faiblissaient. Juste les mains qui tremblaient un peu…

Elle était là.

Derrière le comptoir, un grand sourire pour le nouveau venu et son regard qui s'éclaira de surprise.

Elle le reconnaissait.

Alors il sourit. Il songea qu'elle était là. Il songea qu'il voulait la voir sourire comme ça tous les jours, qu'il voulait chaque jour sentir son odeur de cannelle qui flottait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Il songea qu'elle e´tait belle, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu la première fois, il ne l'avait pas bien regardée.

 **\- Un thé à la menthe ?** sourit-elle en lui désignant un tabouret au bar.

 **\- Comme la dernière fois** , répondit-il simplement.

Elle s'en fut comme une arabesque, revint avec la tasse qu'elle posa devant lui. Il se souvenait avoir confié à Lee que cette boisson avec la chaleur des baisers, il se surprit à se demander ce que ce serait de l'embrasser.

 **\- Je sors d'ici dix minutes** , murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. **J'ai réussi à convaincre mon patron de se passer de moi aujourd'hui… il me doit bien ça. Mais partez vite, il ne faut qu'il sache que c'est pour fréquenter un client, ça fait mauvais genre pour l'image de l'e´tablissement.**

 **\- Dans dix minutes au parc d'à côté, premier banc ?** répondit-il sur le même ton en réglant sa consommation. **J'aurai bu mon thé d'ici trois minutes, je n'aurai qu'à vous attendre dehors.**

Elle sourit en s'éloignant. Il se dépêcha de boire le thé. Une décharge de chaleur dans sa gorge, il songea qu'il aurait aimé y ajouter de la cannelle… Alors il ferma les yeux, son visage imprimé sur sa rétine. Il s'éclipsa vite, très vite. Il faisait frais dans le square, mais son visage brûlait.

Il la vit sortir, toujours ce manteau prune et écarlate. Des arabesques. Un feu follet. Elle s'approcha, un sourire angoissé aux lèvres.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir** , avoua-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

 **\- Je n'osais pas revenir** , répondit-il avec la même franchise.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu sois là** , murmura-t-elle. **Je crois que j'étais… inquiète…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **\- J'espérais que ce n'était que l'affaire d'un jour… comme tu avais voulu me le dire… que tu n'étais pas en train de broyer du noir et ton cœur… ou pire…**

Il en eut le souffle coupé, touché de son inquiétude au-delà des mots.

 **\- Ça n'a pas été l'affaire d'un jour** , murmura-t-il. **Grace à toi** , poursuivit-il en la voyant écarquiller les yeux. **Ça aurait dû… et j'aurais recommencé l'année prochaine sans avancer. Mais grâce à toi ça a été au-delà d'un jour.**

Il voulut tendre la main vers elle, il voulut prendre ses doigts entre les siens, les serrer, rien que pour la toucher, la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

 **\- Neji-d'un-jour-de-novembre** , appela-t-elle en souriant. **Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

 **\- Pour te dire merci Tenten-comme-un-feu-follet** , répondit-il sur le même ton. **Pour avoir été là, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.**

 **\- Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais tout me raconter depuis le début cette fois ? Tu as le temps ?**

 **\- J'ai jusqu'à onze heure** , répondit-il avec un sourire. **J'ai des croissants à ramener à des amis qui m'ont hébergé cette nuit.**

 **\- Et tu les as abandonnés ?** le taquina-t-elle.

 **\- Ils dormaient encore, pour longtemps je crois. Mais je me suis réveillé tôt, et j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai voulu te voir.**

 **\- J'aurais pu ne pas être là** , observa-t-elle.

 **\- Mais tu pouvais être là aussi.**

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à la suivre.

 **\- J'habite à dix minutes d'ici en scooter, on sera au chaud, je t'amènerai ensuite chez eux avec les croissants. Il me semble que ça t'avait plu la dernière fois.**

Il se saisit de cette main et la suivit jusqu'à son véhicule. Encore une fois le casque sous son siège qu'il enfila, le vent, Tenten fut cependant plus prudente car ils n'étaient pas dans le bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt dans une rue grise, elle l'invita à monter. Son appartement était petit mais les couleurs lui donnaient de la profondeur. Elle le fit asseoir sur l'un des côtés du petit canapé, se laissa tomber à côté de lui après qu'elle eut préparé le thé. Il sentait encore la menthe… Il sourit à son clin d'œil complice. Il la regarda manipuler la théière, elle était gracieuse même dans cela.

 **\- Je t'écoute Neji-d'un-jour-de-novembre.**

Et il se mit à lui raconter. Il lui dit ce que signifiait ce jour de novembre, il lui dit que son père était mort. Il lui dit que son père s'était suicidé quand il avait sept ans, il lui dit que c'était la famille qui l'avait « recueilli » par la suite qui l'avait poussé à bout. Il lui raconta le vide de ces quinze ans, la présence d'Hianta, l'amitié de Lee. Il lui parla de ces deux êtres qui l'avaient fait vivre et qu'il avait tué à petit feu avant de se décider à prendre soin d'eux au dernier moment. Il lui murmura ses danses d'âme en peine, le gouffre de cet anniversaire de novembre. Tenten l'écoutait, toujours attentive, toujours tranquille. Elle lui tendit la main lorsque les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

C'est qu'il ne les avait jamais formulés.

C'est qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de les prononcer face à une presqu'inconnue.

C'est que personne ne savait.

Personne sauf son oncle, sauf ceux qui étaient adultes quand il avait sept ans, sauf ceux qui l'avait laissé pourrir dans ce souvenir si venimeux.

Il faillit se taire, il faillit s'arrêter là. Mais la main de Tenten dans la sienne... Il avait commencé… il y était presque…

- **Mon père s'est suicidé ce soir de novembre** , répéta-t-il dans un souffle. **Il a pris une corde, il a fait un nœud coulant, il l'a accroché à une poutre. Il a pris la chaise de son bureau, il l'a placée sous la poutre… Il est monté dessus Tenten. Nous vivions seuls tous les deux… et moi je dormais. Il a passé la corde autour de son cou…**

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues mais il les accueillit avec soulagement. Enfin il parlait.

 **\- J'ai entendu un fracas… ça m'a réveillé, je me suis levé… Il était là… Il n'était pas encore mort… il me regardait… Et puis il s'est immobilisé. Et moi je suis resté. Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je le regardais. Toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas dormi. C'est un voisin d'en face qui à travers la fenêtre un corps pendre au plafond qui a appelé la police le lendemain. Mais je n'avais pas bougé. Je… Je…**

Les bras de Tenten autour de lui soudain, il avait tant rêvé de cette présence…

 **\- Je n'ai pas découvert mon père. Je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai vu ses yeux sur moi, et toujours je me suis demandé s'il avait regretté de me faire subir ça… C'est sa famille qui m'a élevé… J'avais sept ans… on disait que j'avais été traumatisé mais ils s'en fichaient. Pourtant j'ai essayé de parler. Et j'ai demandé, pendant des semaines. Est-ce que Papa m'aimait ? Est-ce qu'il était dément à ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il s'était dit que sa mort comptait plus que ma vie ? On m'a répondu un jour dans un cri : non mon père ne m'aimait pas assez, il avait fait exprès de… de mourir sous mes yeux ! Je n'étais pas digne d'être aimé, tout comme il était indigne de toute considération ! Je ne voulais pas les croire, je les haïssais si fort… Parce que je savais combien ils rendaient Papa malheureux, même s'il tentait de me le cacher… Mais non. J'avais vu mourir mon père et il avait été satisfait que j'assiste à ça.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que…**

 **\- Moi aussi** , murmura-t-il en l'enserrant à son tour dans ses bras. **Il a fallu que je rencontre Lee pour ça, que je l'écoute sans même lui avoir tout dit… il sait que mon père s'est suicidé… c'est tout.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?...**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas lui désigner ma blessure… ma famille m'avait appris que lorsqu'elle est indiquée certains se plaisent à la rouvrir. Un soir j'avais trop bu je lui ai dit comment mon père était mort. Il n'a pas répondu, il m'a ramené chez lui, m'a fait vomir – il me disait que c'était du poison pour mon esprit – et puis il m'a veillé toute la nuit. Au matin j'avais la tête qui tournait et les yeux en feu, il a pris son visage entre ses paumes… Et puis il m'a dit que mon père m'aimait.**

Neji sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux rien qu'à ce souvenir, Tenten le repoussa un peu pour le fixer dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Soudain c'est lui que j'ai cru** , murmura-t-il. **Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il m'a dit que Papa m'aimait… C'était la première fois qu'on me le disait…**

Il revoyait le visage de son ami face à lui, réentendait sa voix douce. Il se souvenait de s'être abandonné dans ce toucher, de la façon dont Lee l'avait attiré contre lui, l'avait bercé. Et soudain ce fut la présence de Tenten qu'il sentit autour de lui, il referma à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentait bon, elle sentait la cannelle encore, un parfum de sérénité, et il sentit son cœur léger, enfin il l'avait dit, enfin il avait expulsé ce venin. Grâce à Lee, grâce à Hinata et face à Tenten.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-il. **Et pardon de t'avoir… jeté tout ça…**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu me l'ais dit** , répondit-elle tout près de son oreille. **Je suis contente de savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de tes yeux le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Il y avait un tel monstre de souffrance au fond de tes yeux… j'en aurais pleuré si je n'avais pas eu peur de te faire plus mal encore.**

 **\- Merci pour le thé ce jour-là** , murmura-t-il. **Cette chaleur c'était…**

Il pensa à ce qu'il avait avoué à Lee, il l'avait pensé et en respirant son parfum il en était encore certain.

 **\- C'était ?**

 **\- C'était la chaleur d'une étreinte et la douceur d'un baiser… C'était juste ta présence…**

Il se sentit rougir violemment mais cette chaleur sur ses joues le rassura. Enfin la glace fondait, enfin il pouvait se sentir ému mais léger alors que le nom de son père était encore frais sur ses lèvres. Mais le visage d'Hizashi avait déserté ses paupières, ne restait que le sourire de Tenten face à lui, que cette délicatesse.

 **\- J'ai longtemps repensé à toi** , murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. **Neji d'un jour de novembre, j'avais peur que tu reviennes un jour où je ne travaillerais pas… alors j'ai multiplié les heures supplémentaires, c'est pour ça que mon patron m'a laissé partir si vite.**

Il sourit encore. Il sentait son cœur léger, son cœur danser. Il se sentait vivant, et sentait qu'il serait un jour heureux. Il avait attendu Tenten, si longtemps, sans même s'avouer qu'il la cherchait. Et elle était venue, ou plutôt il l'avait trouvée. Ses sens agressés avaient été apaisés de sa présence… désormais ils ne se faisaient ressentir que pour elle. Ce qu'il ressentait, Neji le reconnaissait, il l'avait exprimé tant de fois à la place de ses personnages, il l'avait mimé, il l'avait dansé. Amitié. Tendresse. Et désir. Et il savait ce que donnait ce mélange lorsqu'il était parfait, il le sentait au plus profond des yeux de la jeune femme, à la délicatesse de son parfum cannelle, à la volupté de son souffle, à la douceur de ses doigts sur les siens. Il savait désormais, Lee l'avait compris avant lui.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait cette inconnue, il l'avait aimée dès qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait adoré dès qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. C'était doux, c'était violent, c'était fort.

Tenten comme un feu follet.

Elle avait baissé, les yeux, gênée par son soudain silence, ses longs cils battant anormalement vite. Elle aussi était troublée. Il se sentit le désir de l'embrasser. Comme ça, juste elle, juste sa bouche, juste ses joues sous ses doigts.

Il ne le fit pas.

Parce que l'heure avait tourné, parce qu'il avait parlé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de masque mortifère à son baiser. Il avait parlé d'Hizashi, il avait parlé de mort, et il refusait d'y mêler d'entrée son amour. Et puis Naruto et Hinata devaient l'attendre.

 **\- Tu reviendras ?** murmura-t-elle en se levant la première.

Il sourit en se redressant à son tour, il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Quand tu voudras** , souffla-t-il.

 **\- Je termine à dix-huit heure demain… on pourrait aller se balader et prendre un verre.**

 **\- Tu pourras m'attendre ici ou à mon travail si tu veux, mes cours finissent à dix-neuf heures.**

 **\- Tu es encore étudiant ? Que fais-tu ?**

Et il réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit de leur vie réelle. Ce constant le fit sourire, ils allaient se découvrir.

 **\- Je suis danseur, et professeur de danse dans une école que j'ai fondé avec mon meilleur ami.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent alors qu'un immense sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on puisse te voir ?**

 **\- D'ici un mois au théâtre de la ville… je… avec Lee nous sommes arrivés premiers à un concours hier** , balbutia-t-il, gêné. **Alors nous allons remonter notre prestation… et d'ici un an nous y repasserons pour un spectacle plus long comme prolongement de ce que nous avons fait hier…**

 **\- C'est splendide !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle en battant des mains. **Sur quoi était-ce ?... Non ! Non, ne me dis pas, je découvrirai dans un mois… Un mois c'est long ! Mais j'attendrai !**

Il la regarda s'enflammer d'excitation. Et s'il sourit simplement, il partageait son enthousiasme, ce serait une aventure aux côtés de Lee encore, mais la reconnaissance de leur travail en tant que duo, le prolongement de ce travail. Soudain Neji songeait à l'avenir, et sentait un soleil grandir en lui à l'idée que d'ici un an il serait à nouveau sur les planches en compagnie de son meilleur ami pour revenir sur cette chorégraphie qui avait tant signifié pour eux.

Mais quelque chose d'autre se dessinait et il se mit à rire à cette idée. La pensée que Tenten serait là dans le public. Peut-être que cela n'arriverait pas mais il voulait croire à cette image.

Le danseur dans un éclat de rire se réconcilia avec la salle. Il n'y avait pas que la scène, il y avait le public. Et il avait envie de danser pour ce public et plus uniquement pour lui et Lee. Tenten riait avec lui alors qu'ils redescendaient dans la rue, ils allèrent chercher les viennoiseries promises, Neji prit deux croissants en plus et tendit l'un d'eux à la jeune femme lorsqu'ils sortirent. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire rayonnant et tous deux grignotèrent leur croissant tout en retournant au scooter. À sa demande il lui expliqua ce qui les avait amenés à fonder leur école avec Lee, elle lui raconta voulait devenir infirmière et qu'elle allait entamer ses études l'année suivante.

Lorsque chacun eu fini son croissant ils remontèrent sur le scooter, il passa naturellement ses bras autour de la taille de Tenten et elle sourit en démarrant le véhicule. Il fallait peu de temps pour rentrer chez Sasuke et Naruto, sur le chemin, Neji sentit son portable vibrer. Lee venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors le jeune homme reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Prendre de ses nouvelles… les couleurs étaient nouvelles, le parfum des rues moins lourd, un effluve de cannelle persistait dans l'air.

Il voulait la revoir, juste elle. Se poser face à elle et la regarder parler d'elle, parler de ce qu'elle aimait, de ce qui l'animait. Voir sa bouche bouger et découvrir à chaque mot un peu plus son cœur. Il voulait la voir rire, il voulait voir ses yeux briller lorsqu'il parlerait. Et un autre désir naissait au creux de son cœur et envahissait son corps, brûlait sa peau assoiffée. Il se sentait le désir de la prendre contre lui, de sentir sa peau chaude sur la sienne, rien que cette douceur rassurante. Il voulait chanter le miel qui envahissait sa gorge… Il voulait danser avec elle. Il voulait apprendre d'autres danses comme celles qu'il inventait avec Lee, il voulait lui donner la clé de cette intimité, la clé de sa complicité, juste aimer et s'abandonner.

L'abandon.

Voler comme une plume au vent.

Flotter agrippé à un oiseau.

Tenten était cet oiseau.

Elle était une bouffée de chaleur, une bouffée d'air frais, un vent de liberté.

Il pensa à demain, à cet instant où il danserait abandonné dans les bras de Lee et Lee offert aux siens. La danse n'aurait plus le même goût, songea-t-il la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il avait goûté un autre abandon, un autre désir, un autre corps. Il se sentait prêt à virevolter autrement que pas son seul corps.

Son cœur.

La cage en avait été ouverte.

C'était donc cela aimer ?

Était-ce cela qui allumait le regard de Lee, qui donnait de la profondeur aux regards échangés entre Shikamaru et Temari ?

 **\- Nous y voilà** , souffla soudain Tenten en freinant. **Il est dix heures moins le quart alors tu es même en avance.**

Arriver en retard ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre-mesure, mais il garda cela pour lui.

 **\- Puis-je revenir demain ?** murmura-t-il timidement.

 **\- Je ne travaille pas le dimanche** , répondit-elle simplement avec malice. **Mais je serai heureuse de te revoir.**

 **\- Aimes-tu la danse ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'enquit-elle les yeux brillants.

 **\- Je vais parfois seul ou avec Lee dans quelques petites salles proposant des spectacles indépendants, la troupe qui danse demain dans l'une d'elles fait de très belles choses… après si cela ne te va pas on peut aller au cinéma ou autre…**

 **\- Non,** répondit-elle simplement. **Je suis curieuse, emmène-moi là-bas ! En attendant de te voir danser,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Où dois-je aller te chercher ? Chez toi ?**

 **\- Non, je viendrai te chercher si tu me le permets. À dix-huit heure si cela te va.**

Elle sourit simplement. Elle était belle, elle était douce, elle était vive. Il avait envie de lui montrer comment il serait vivant, comment la danse savait l'animer lui aussi…

 **\- À demain donc Neji-d'un-jour-de-novembre** , dit-elle simplement en remontant sur son scooter.

 **\- À demain Tenten-comme-un-feu-follet** , répondit-il.

 _À demain_ , répéta-t-il tout bas en la regardant s'éloigner. Ce mot roulait étrangement sur sa langue, faisait chavirer son cœur et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux d'émotion. Tenten comme un Feu Follet. Tenten vivante, comme une flamme, comme un souffle, Tenten tout simplement.

Alors lorsqu'il entra de nouveau chez Naruto, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci en pyjama discutant avec sa cousine, une tasse de thé à la main, il songea que jamais ce jour n'appartiendrait au passé. Il le voulait présent à répétition et perpétuel avenir. Ce bonheur dans les yeux d'Hinata, cet éclat dans ses yeux, la rougeur de ses joues, et la douceur sur le visage de Naruto, c'était cela l'avenir.

Et son avenir à lui, il se le promit en embrassant sa cousine, serait Tenten.

 **\- Tu pleures Neji** , souffla Hinata en passant sa main sur sa joue humide.

 **\- C'est que je te regarde** , murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

C'est que son avenir serait une chute en avant, et plus jamais la chute stoppée de son père se balançant dans le vide.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, en bien, en mal c'est soit plaisant soit utile ! :)_


	9. Cristal de novembre

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Oui je sais bien ça fait longtemps, et je m'excuse de ce retard. Mais voici ce dernier chapitre-épilogue. Pour l'occasion je change de point de vue, c'est à travers les yeux d'un autre personnage que c'est écrit, je suis curieuse de ce que vous en penserez !_

 _Sinon je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui se sont manifesté d'une façon ou d'un autre déjà_ _ **Tsuki Banritt**_ _pour son commentaire laissé sur le dernier chapitre, mais aussi_ _ **HinaFlower**_ _,_ _ **Sir**_ _et_ _ **Anonymous Fan**_ _pour les commentaires qu'ils ont pu laisser au long de cette histoire !_ _ **:)**_

 _Sur-ce, pour la dernière fois de cette histoire je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

Il y avait deux hommes sur scène. Et un autre dans le public.

Il y avait deux danseurs. Et un professeur.

Il y avait deux amis.

Il y avait Lee et Neji. Et Gai.

Il y avait Pylade et Oreste. Et un spectateur fasciné.

Gai avait longtemps été le professeur des deux danseurs, il avait bien connu les deux enfants et les avait vu devenir des adolescents, désormais c'étaient bien deux hommes qui flamboyaient sur scène. Il avait vu celui qui était son protégé tenter par tous les moyens de se rapprocher du jeune Hyuga, il l'avait vu admirer ce petit génie sans l'atteindre. Il ne l'avait jamais dit aux deux garçons, mais il avait repéré le manège de ses deux élèves dès le jour où Neji avait commencé à aider Lee sans le dire, sans l'avouer, presque sans le montrer. Et ça avait duré longtemps, des années. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que la dernière année au cours de laquelle Gai fut leur professeur. Cette année-là aussi ils avaient su qu'ils feraient de la danse leur vie.

Kakashi ne les avait pas eus pour élèves, mais il connaissait Lee pour avoir été l'élève favori de toute la carrière de Gai. Un jeune homme qui s'était battu pour la danse, qui s'était battu pour tout, même pour être l'ami de Neji. Ce dernier quant à lui était pour lui une véritable énigme.

Une énigme qui semblait se décrypter d'elle-même à présent qu'ils les voyaient sur scène

Il y avait deux danseurs sur scène, deux hommes qui se fuyaient, deux hommes qui se portaient. C'était extraordinaire de technique et bouleversant d'émotion. l'enseignant observait ses deux anciens élèves évoluer sur la scène et dévoiler tout le talent qu'ils avaient fait éclore depuis qu'ils volaient de leurs propres ailes.

La dernière minute, une fuite en avant, une chute vers quelque chose de beau, enfin. Leurs mains jointes qui ne se quittaient pas, même lorsque le numéro s'acheva, même lorsque les deux danseurs saluèrent le public, même lorsqu'ils quittèrent la scène, même lorsque le public les rappela sur scène.

L'enseignant attendit les deux hommes à la sortie des artistes. Mais il n'était pas seul, une bande de jeune attendait aussi. Gai en identifia certains comme étant des amis de Lee, et une jeune fille ressemblait fortement à Neji.

Et il y eu deux hommes sur le trottoir.

Le visage encore maquillé, les yeux toujours cerclés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu se départir encore de leur personnage.

Si Gai connaissait le jeune homme roux qui s'avança vers son élève préféré et l'embrassa avec une ferveur mêlée d'admiration, il n'avait en revanche jamais encore vu la jeune femme qui s'approche de Neji. Elle était brune et aérienne, pas une danseuse de longue date d'après ses gestes mais les mouvements de ses bras avaient une grâce qui ne pouvait tromper. Une débutante, une bonne débutante même. Sans doute avait-elle un bon professeur songea Gai en voyant Neji se pencher sur son visage pour l'embrasser, les yeux brillants, et un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur ce visage.

Une deuxième jeune fille s'approcha du jeune Hyuga, celle qui lui ressemblait. C'était donc bien sa cousine, songea le professeur. Lee lui avait parlé de Neji, de ces derniers mois, mais pas de la première femme. Sans doute pour respecter l'intimité de son ami, se dit-il. Lee était exubérant, il l'avait toujours été dans son cours, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Neji c'était autre chose, cela avait toujours été autre chose. Le peu que Gai savait était que le jeune homme s'était ouvert depuis quand ? Un peu moins d'un an ? Et qu'il avait renoué avec sa cousine, seul membre sa famille à être présent d'ailleurs.

Lee lui sauta au cou en reconnaissant son ancien professeur, s'empressa de lui présenter Gaara avant de se rappeler qu'il le lui avait déjà présenté une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, mais les présentations, expliquait-il, était véritablement le meilleur moyen de chanter les louanges de cet excellentissime professeur à qui il devait tout (c'étaient là ses mots).

Alors, après un regard échangé avec Neji, il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme que son ami tenait pourtant par la taille pour la présenter et pouvoir débiter ce fameux discours qui fit tant rire les présents.

C'est ainsi que Gai Sensei (comme l'appelait toujours Lee) apprit que la jeune fille répondait au nom de Tenten, était étudiante pour être infirmière « et pour le reste je la laisse choisir quoi vous dire ». Il discuta quelques instants avec la jeune femme, elle était vive et pleine d'intelligence. Il réprima un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle lui confirma que Neji lui apprenait le ballet certains soirs, lorsqu'elle n'était pas de service et que lui avait terminé ses cours. Les bras surtout expliqua-t-elle, a la fascinait de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient exprimer lorsqu'elle voyait son compagnon danser aux côtés de Lee. Ceci expliquait donc cela.

Lee affichait un étrange sourire alors qu'elle parlait, le regard qu'il jetait au couple irradiait de tendresse mais une sorte de fierté émue semblait l'animer aussi. Ses amis et son ancien professeur le trouvèrent exceptionnellement silencieux alors que Tenten parlait, lui qui était si prompt à s'immiscer dans les conversations… Gaara avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras et lui parlait bas à l'oreille, lui aussi fixant le couple. Mais Gai sembla être le seul à remarquer que les yeux de Lee s'emplissaient peu à peu de larmes qu'il dissimula en baissant la tête en blottissant un peu plus fort contre son compagnon.

Ce qui surprit davantage le professeur fut qu'en réalité non, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Une main blanche se glissa en effet sur l'épaule du danseur. Et sa surprise augmenta en identifiant la cousine de Neji et en remarquant au fond de ses yeux de pluie les mêmes larmes de tendresse.

Il y avait quelque chose qui les animait, plus fort que la simple vision de voir Neji enlaçant Tenten avec tant d'amour, autre chose que le bonheur qui ciselait ses traits. Car de ce qu'il comprenait, la jeune femme faisait partie de sa vie depuis à présent plusieurs mois… Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus.

Alors, lorsque le couple s'excusa de devoir les quitter pour aller récupérer quelque chose chez eux et promit de les retrouver chez Lee, celui-ci qui s'était repris précisa à son ancien professeur que depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'eé vus, Neji avait emménagé chez sa compagne. La cousine qui se révéla se nommer Hinata avait elle aussi quitté le domicile familial pour s'installer avec son compagnon. Ça n'avait pas été simple, grommela d'ailleurs la jeune femme, mais une menace de déposer plainte pour harcèlement et tentative d'intimidation avait fini par avoir raison de l'ingérence des Hyuga dans la vie des deux cousins.

Mais Lee proposa à Gai de le raccompagner à sa voiture puisqu'il refusait leur invitation (il n'avait plus la jeunesse pour rayonner en soirée, son élève s'était mis à rire), son professeur osa l'interroger au sujet du regard qu'il avait jeté à Neji. Seule Hinata était encore présente, s'étant proposée pour ne pas laisser Lee à la traine tandis que les autres suivaient déjà Gaara. Et le professeur vit son ancienne élève esquisser un demi-sourire, échangeant un regard complice avec la jeune femme. La réponse n'avança cependant pas beaucoup le plus âgé.

 **\- Ah... C'est que v** **oir ses yeux de cristal pétiller en novembre... le voir si heureux en** **c** **e** **jour de novembre…** **Gai sensei, si vous saviez…**

* * *

 _SI vous saviez… Gai ne sait pas mais le lecteur si…_

 _Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir terminé cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, de ce dernier chapitre ou de l'histoire dans son ensemble, car à présent c'est à moi de vous lire si vous en décidez ainsi alors… AU PLAISIR DE VOUS LIRE !_


End file.
